W LOVE M
by DdongDdongie
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo perawat yang punya suami keterbelakangan mental tapi hebat dalam urusan ranjang dan jago bikin Wonwoo orgasme hebat. Kok bisa ya? Baca aja deh BoyxBoy MEANIE COUPLE RATED M (chap 17 UP)
1. Prolog

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Prolog

Cuma kisah Kim Wonwoo perawat biasa yang memiliki hati malaikat dan memiliki suami yang cacat.

"Ayah.. bunda berangkat dulu ya" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara seraknya. Namun Mingyu justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh euumm, bunda harus menemani ayah. Na-nanti ayah tidak ada teman" ucap Mingyu sembari menunduk sedih.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah pulang, disana ada Mingyu baru selesai mandi. Masih telanjang bulat. Batangnya besar dan menggantung indah. Membuat Wonwoo menelan ludah.

"Ayah sudah mandi ya?" Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, menggendong tubuhnya dan memangku atau bisa dikatakan menyuruh Wonwoo duduk diatas batangnya.

"Bunda... Bunda, boleh ayah masukan tidak tongkat besarnya ayah kedalam lubang enaknya bunda" tanya Mingyu sembari meremas lembut kejantanan Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam saja, menikmati setiap inchi sentuhan nakal suaminya itu. Suaminya itu tampan dan tubuhnya bagus juga kekar apalagi juniornya sangat besar begitu enak saat memompa lubangnya.

"Ahh nee sayang"

"Terimakasih bunda, ayah sangat sayang bunda" ucap Mingyu sembari memeluk erat tubuh istrinya dan menciumi kasar pada lehernya.

Dan jangan lupakan suaminya juga sangat jago dalam urusan sodok menyodok.

.

.

Wonwoo sangat suka memblowjob batang suaminya itu, dia juga sangat gemas dengan urat-uratnya yang menonjol saat ereksi dan saat orgasme batang itu mengeluarkan sperma gurih yang membuat Wonwoo selalu ketagihan.

.

"Shhh ngghh ayah.. so-sodokan ayah enak ngghhh bunda ahhh bunda mau keluar yah"

"Ngghhh bun-bunda tunggu ayah. Ayo keluarkan sama-sama bunda" Mingyu memainkan puting pink Wonwoo, dan mempercepat kocokan pada batang Wonwoo.

"euungggg ahhh" sperma pun keluar memancar didalam hole Wonwoo. Mengedut dan mengocok batang Mingyu. Karena keenakan akhirnya Mingyu mengocok makin cepat pula. Sesudahnya Mingyu mengecupi punggung mulus Wonwoo.

"Bunda terimakasih soalnya sudah bikin adik besarnya ayah keluar susunya. Bunda enak sekali, nanti lagi boleh tidak bunda ayah naikin?" Wonwoo tertawa mendengar pernyataan Mingyu, kenapa suaminya selucu ini.

"Hahah kau suamiku Kim tampan silahkan lakukan aku sepuasmu. Karena aku sangat menyayangi Kim tampan didepanku ini"

"A-ayah juga sayang bunda, sangat sayang malahan. Tolong jangan tinggalkan ayah ya bunda" Mingyu memeluk erat tubuh istrinya ini. Dan menggenggam tangan halus istrinya itu.

.

Ini prolog model apa ya? Wkwk author pengen tau banyakan yg follfav cerita ini apa yang Mermans&Mikowon ya wkwk oiya disini author bakal keluarin kemampuan author buat jadi author rated M jadi nanti banyak kata2 yg kotor/terlalu menjijikan kali. Yang dibawah 18 jangan baca ya ^°^ Pengumuman juga ya'-' author bakal lanjutin semua ff kalo Mermans udah tamat jadi folfav&review ya biar author semangat nulis Mermans ^°^


	2. 1

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi itu, memasuki panca indraku. Saat ini aku masih diatas kasur sedang bergelung dengan selimut dan tentu saja aku masih dalam pelukan suamiku. Suamiku masih tertidur pulas saat ini. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, jadi taringnya kelihatan.

"Duhh ganteng banget sih suamiku ini" batinku dalam hati. Aku mencium sekilas dadanya. Menempelkan hidungku disana, membaui aromanya yang maskulin itu. Entah kenapa tuhan tidak adil kepada dia, lelaki tampanku ini terlahir cacat. Sejujurnya saat aku tau untuk pertama kalinya dia mencintaiku, aku langsung berfikir jika Mingyu itu sangat menjijikan. Siapapun juga pasti akan malu jika memiliki pasangan dengan cacat mental, yang terkadang dia masih suka meneteskan air liurnya. Bahkan Mingyu juga masih sering merengek agar minta dibelikan es krim. Aku tidak habis pikir bisa kenal dengan dia. Bermula dari dia yang jatuh karena dikejar anjing aku mengobati lukanya, aku juga membawanya kerumahku. Aku masih ingat betul kejadian itu. Aku waktu itu masih kelas 2 SD dan dia baru kelas 1.

Sejak saat itu aku dan Mingyu berteman kami sangat dekat hingga pada saat ditingkat sekolag menengah Mingyu mengajukan pertanyaan aneh kepadaku.

"Hyung nggg itu.. Mingyu mau bertanya, apa laki-laki tidak boleh suka laki-laki" aku heran mendengar pertanyaannya, memangnya siapa yang disukainya.

"Tentu tidak boleh gyu, laki-laki dan perempuan diciptakan saling melengkapi. Lagipula meskipun kau menyukai laki-laki kau tidak akan hidup bahagia dengan dia" jawabku sembari menepuk kepala sahabatku sejak kecil itu. Tapi saat aku tidak sengaja menatap matanya,sepertinya perasaannya sedikit terluka. Mingyu itu juga manusia bagaimanapun dia juga bisa suka seseorang meskipun menyimpang.

"Itu hyung... itu aduhh" ucap Mingyu sembari menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

"Ada apa gyu?" Tanyaku sembari menenggak air putih dingin ditanganku.

"Boleh tidak jika Mingyu suka hyung" ucapnya sembari menunduk malu, meskipun kulitnya tan aku dapat melihat pipinya merona.

"Gyu maaf aku normal" ucapku sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku.

"Tapi... tapi gyu akan bikin hyung bahagia dan merasa aman hyung. Tolong hyung terima gyu" sejujurnya aku menahan tawa. Apa ini? Apa dia kesurupan? Dia menyatakan cintanya kepada aku yang laki-laki. Apa dia frustasi menyatakan cintanya kepada perempuan hingga akhirnya memilih menyatakan cinta kepada laki-laki. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membahagiakan aku. Memangnya apa hebatnya Kim Mingyu yang idiot dan hitam itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya kaca? Meskipun aku gay tentu saja aku tidak mau dengan kau bodoh! Kau hitam dan idiot aku malu punya kekasih sepertimu nanti" bukannya pergi tapi Mingyu justru menatapku lekat-lekat, air matanya jatuh. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya dia mematung saja. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang besar memelukku. Merengkuh tubuhku disana. Aku bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Dan juga bunyi sesenggukan yang keluar akibat pecahnya tangisnya.

"Gyu... gyu sayang sama hyung. Gyu mau sama hyung terus. Gyu takut ditinggal hyung"

"Tapi gyu aku normal dan kau adalah temanku kan" ucapku menenangkannya.

"Kalo malu punya pacar yang cacat dan bodoh seperti Gyu bilang saja tidak usah alasan hyung" aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Ini diluar dugaanku. Kupikir dia adalah laki-laki bodoh yang polos.

"Tidak gyu aku tidak berfikir seperti itu" aku tidak tau sejak kapan bibir Mingyu berada dibibirku. Menghisapi dan menyesapi bibir tipis milikku ini. Kulihat mata Mingyu menatap tajam kearahku. Tangan besarnya itu juga makin menarik tubuhku agar terus dekat dengannya. Disela-sela ciuman hangat yang kami lakukan itu, air mata Mingyu mengalir begitu saja. Didalam hatiku aku sungguh menyesal telah mengatakan hal menyakitkan kepada sahabatku sendiri. Dia melepaskan tautan pada mulut kami dan menatapku lekat.

"Beri gyu kesempatan hyung" dia menggenggam erat tanganku ini. Haruskah aku berteriak kepadanya bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku benar-benar jatuh pada pesonanya.

"Tidak perlu gyu"

"Euum wae hyung?"tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu gyu"

.

.

Besok author update lagi lanjutannya mau liat reaksinya ini dulu hihi. POVnya diganti dari Wonwoo ya biar lebih feel^^ happy reading^^ untuk reviewan dibalas besok juga kok.


	3. 2

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Kyunie

Cacat mental bawaan dari lahir, syukurlah kamu suka^^

Xxjeonwwxx, meanielyfe, Jeonwonyet, boonie18, Herlin790, Firdha858, Nisaditta, whatamitoyou, mingchewifeu, laxyovrds, G.A

Terimakasih kalian yang mau menunggu ini sudah fast update bahkan mau update tiap hari kok

Devil prince

Aduh maaf2 banget author itu susah jelasin Mingyu itu kenapa hihi

Zahra9697

Wkwk gigit aja meanie couple tuh

Pizzagyu

Kasian lama2 juga ena kok

BumBumJi

Readersnya udah diatas 17 lah authornya baru 17. Masak sih kak. Aduh aku gatau apa2 soal penyakit down syndrome itu. Jan dibayangin lah kak hihi

JeyllyKim

Aku berharap sepanjang cerita ini kamu nyaman baca ff dan gabosen

Equuleusblack

Wkwk aku bayanginnya juga ngefly sendiri

YUNJAE SHIL and JOYers

Dimanapun juga Mingyu adalah si ahli goyang

Beanienim

CacaT mental dong. Kamu mah tiap aku nulis ff difavoritin semua

Albino's deer

MingPabbo mungkin ya hihi. Ya gitu deh Mingyu

Kaisoov

Wkwk ini aku gatau mau dilanjutin jadi gimana belum kepikiran

Xloves

Kalo lucu gigit aja hihi

Mshynngts

Hihihi nanti author pikirkan ya

.

Mingyu menatap mataku dengan lekat mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutku. Matanya berbinar, dan kini wajahnya menjadi ceria. Senyumnya mengembang menampakkan gigi taringnya. Ahh tampan sekali pria dihadapanku ini.

"Tentu saja" dia memelukku, mengecup dahiku. Dan mulai meneteskan air liur dipundakku. Dia itu menjijikan masih suka meneteskan liur, bahkan terkadang Mingyu masih suka mengompol. Saat kutanya kenapa mengompol, dia bilang dia tidak sadar.

"Euungg te-terimakasih Wonie hyung" tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menggendongku ala bridal. Mengecup bibirku.

"Gyu lepaskan" aku berontak dalam gendongannya itu. Lalu dia menurunkanku dan memegang tanganku.

"Ehh eh ada apa euung? Gyu bikin hyungie tidak nyaman ya?"

"Aku menolakmu dan aku membencimu Kim Mingyu! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah hinamu ini dihadapanku! Aku bukan lagi sahabatmu mulai sekarang" aku mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara beratku yang kupaksa meninggi. Aku juga mendorong Mingyu hingga membuat bahunya sedikit kearah belakang. Air matanya turun dengan lancarnya.

"Gyu janji tidak akan bilang suka dan pe-peluk ataupun cium hyung lagi" tangan besarnya yang hangat itu menggengam tanganku yang dingin karena terlalu gugup didekatnya. Tidak aku masih normal, aku masih suka dengan Kim Yeri. Bukan dengan Kim Mingyu.

"Ta-tapi biarkan Mingyu tetap disisinya hyungie, Min-mingyu tidak sanggup tidak bersama hyung. Tolong jangan jahat sama Mingyu hyung" kali ini dia melepaskanku dan dia justru terduduk ditanah sembari memegang erat kedua kakiku. Dia benar-benar ketakutan kali ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar muak dengannya. Apa-apaan menyatakan cinta dan memperlakukanku seperti uke. Aku tidak terima. Jelas-jelas lebih tua dan lebih berat suaraku daripada dia. Lagipula aku kan tidak cacat mental seperti dia. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia duduk ditanah sembari menangis keras, dan memegang dadanya. Dia juga mengepalkan tangannya tanda bahwa hatinya saat ini sangat sakit.

.

.

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju kerumahku. Sebelum pulang aku membeli 2 es krim untukku dan untuk Yeri. Ya aku sudah berpacaran dengan Yeri selama 6 bulan terakhir ini. Sangat lucu jika tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mengajakku berpacaran. Dan aku harus rela ditusuk olehnya. Aku kan masih suka dengan dadanya perempuan bukan batangnya Mingyu.

.

Aku telah berada didepan halaman rumah Yeri. Merapikan rambutku sedikit dan menyiapkan senyuman terbaikku.

"Yeri-ah ini aku Wonwoo oppa"

"Aigoo oppa masuklah ahh aku belum bersiap-siap" Yeri menghampiriku sembari memeluk dan mencium pipiku. Kekasihku yang sedang memelukku ini dia sangat manja dan juga manis. Aku sungguh mencintainya lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Cukup lama aku berpelukan tiba-tiba Yeri mencium bibirku. Rasanya sangat aneh, aku tidak bisa merasakan kenyamanan lagi bersama Yeriku.

"Uumm oppa wae?"

"Aniyo chagi, ayo kita makan es krimnya" ucapku sembari menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya itu.

.

"Oppa, kenapa melamun terus? Siapa yang oppa pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada chagi, cepat habiskan karena oppa harus segera pulang"

"Nee oppa" jawab kekasihku dengan riangnya.

.

Aku segera pulang kerumahku langkah ku terasa ringan. Entah lah aku terlalu bingung dengan hari ini. Begitu aku memasukki pekarangan rumahku ada laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi sedang terduduk ditanah, sembari memainkan jarinya diatas tanah. Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Hatiku berdebar tak karuan. Ahh ada apa ini. Kan dia cuma Kim Mingyu, bukan pengawas ujian.

"Mingyu kenapa disini" sejujurnya aku tidak sanggup jika tidak bertemu Mingyu, karena dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil dan juga teman pertamaku. Aku tidak menduga tindakan yang dilakukan Mingyu setelah itu, dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Dan menumpahkan air mata lagi dipundakku.

"A-aaku aku sa-sangat sayang sama Wonwoo hyung. Jangan marah hyung. Akuu sangat ingin bersama Wonwoo hyung"

Tiba-tiba Bohyuk membuka pintu depan dan melihatku dengan mulut menganga. Sontak saja aku membuat gerakan tangan agar dia masuk.

.

Mingyu masih sesenggukan dalam pelukanku. Entah kenapa aku lebih merasa aman didalam pelukan Mingyu. Semacam damai yang belum pernah kurasakan selama ini.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Kim Mingyu yang berada dihadapanku ini" ucapku keras sembari menempelkan keningku dikeningnya.

.

.

Jadi mulai sekarang ayee bakal nulis ff gak lebih 1k karena aku takutnya kalian bosen baca yang panjang dan lama updatenya jadi ayee usahain update tiap hari ya^^ makasih yang setia nungguin ff ayee ini


	4. 3

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

Kyunie

Wkwk masak Mingyu lucu si? Ganteng gitu kok. Entah lah baca aja biar tau^^ lho tiati ntar dibantai meanie shipper, beneran gak bosen kah?

Kaisoov

Sudah ayee tepatin lho janjinya update tiap hari^^

Bsion

Curiga gimana kak? Ini Bsion author ff yang keren2 itu ya?

Avanrio11

Syukurlah kalo kamu suka dan bilang ini manis

Devil Prince

Wkwk keajaiban ciuman, jahat2 ntar dia juga jadi lunak kok. Tapi up tiap hari insya allah

JeyllyKim

Ahh jinjjayo aku bingung deh tapi disummary sudah kuganti kok.

17MissCarat

Habis mami sibuk si aku takut malah ganggu mami dan gakebaca deh. Wonu jahat banget ya disini. Mingyu yang lain normal cuma pemikirannya aja yang ganormal mi

Meliawon

Tetep baca nih ff ya bawaan dari lahir kok, aku bawainnya pake alur mundur jadi jangan bingung ya. Kalo diputusin kurang gereget aku juga gatega. wah sabar dulu ya^^

Xloves

Kalo lucu karungin aja hihi

Yjh2n

ff mermans dilanjut juga tapi minta saran jadi nanti biar bisa nentuin

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Mingyu masih diam saja mematung. Sementara tangan besarnya mengelus rambut hitamku. Aku mengajak Mingyu masuk kedalam rumahku. Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, aku menyeka air mata dan air liur yang keluar memenuhi wajah tampannya.

"Kim tampan jangan menangis lagi ya nanti gantengnya ilang" diapun tersenyum cerah kearahku dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Aku merasa bukan menjadi diriku yang manly tapi berganti menjadi lelaki yang hangat. Atau tepatnya aku menjadi uke. Entah lah soal posisi bisa kupikirkan nanti. Yang penting aku tidak melihat Mingyu bersedih apalagi melakukan self injuring.

"Ayo masuk gyu"

"Nde" dia pun mengangguk.

.

Didalam rumah semua adikku dan ibuku menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kakak tadi melakukan apa dengan Mingyu" Jungkook bertanya bagaikan introgasi polisi. Mingyu pun menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya.

"Iya Kakak tadi berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Mingyu hyung" kali ini Bohyuk adikku yang sangat menakutkan menyelidiki juga.

"Ahh oppa gay?" Somi yang cantik ikut menghakimi.

"Ahhh apanya aku masih suka dengan Yeri. Mungkin kalian saja yang salah liat" jawabku sesantai mungkin.

.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan akhirnya memilih melupakan fakta tentang aku yang mulai menjadi Gay. Sementara Mingyu dan aku menuju kamar, sebelumnya kami memasak ramen kesukaan Mingyu. Aku menyuapinya kali ini. Entah kenapa semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas posisiku menjadi apa. Dan dengan posisiku semakin terlihat, semakin aku menyadari ketampanan Mingyu. Aku menatap matanya lekat sekali dan tanpa sadar Mingyu menangkup pipiku.

"Apa Mingyu sangat jelek jadi hyung liatin seperti itu?" Tanyanya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggetarkan pundaknya.

"Ahh aniyo kau sangat tampan gyu" ucapku sembari menyuapkan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

.

Ramen kami sudah habis dan Mingyu tiba-tiba memeluk pundakku serta melumat dengan lembut mulutku. Rasanya sangat hangat dan manis. Aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan ya, aku juga menikmati kegiatan mencium kami. Entah siapa yang memulai. Ciuman kami semakin panas dan dalam bahkan kini tubuh besar Mingyu menindih tubuh kurusku. Tangan Mingyu sudah mulai membuka kancing seragamku. Tangan-tangan besarnya dengan tidak sabar meraba dan memilin kasar nipple pinkku. Mataku melotot melihat tingkah Mingyu yang mulai menjadi. Aku mendorong kasar tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh dari kasur. Dari tatapan matanya seakan memberitahuku apa kesalahannya.

"Gyu tahan ini dirumahku. Dan kutekankan aku masih normal. Aku bukan uke" aku mengulurkan tanganku membantunya bangun. Diapun bangkit dari lantai dan memelukku keras. Ahh sudah berapa kali Mingyu memelukku.

"Maaf tapi Mingyu tidak tahan hyung, setiap malam adik Mingyu mengeras mengingat hyung. Saat mimpi basah gyu selalu mimpi tentang hyung yang duduk diatas Mingyu sembari telanjang dan tersenyum nakal euungg"

"Ahhh jinjjayo? Kau nakal gyu" aku memukul lengannya lembut tapi dia justru menarik tanganku kedalam pelukannya. Ahh Mingyu kenapa dia semanly ini. Jika begini pertahananku lama-lama akan hancur, dan akhirnya aku menjadi ukenya Mingyu.

.

"Gyu lepaskan nanti keluargaku lihat" Mingyu pun melepas pelukannya, dan merapikan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan. Karena hari sudah mulai malam Mingyu pamit kepada keluargaku. Setelah Mingyu pergi mendadak keluargaku berubah menjadi detektif mulai dari ayah hingga Somi.

"Wonwoo-ya kau tadi lakukan apa dengan Mingyu?" baru aku mau membuka mulut menjawab pertanyaan ayahku, ibuku bertanya juga.

"Wonwoo anak eomma yang tampan tidak Gay kan? Kau tampan dan pasti banyak cewek yang mau. Pokoknya eomma akan tidak mengakuimu sebagai anak eomma. Biarlah Jungkook, Bohyuk dan Somi saja anak eomma"

"Jika kakak berpacaran dengan Mingyu lebih baik serahkan Yeri kepadaku saja kak" Ahh ini anak kenapa, Jungkook memang bodoh dan tidak tau situasi.

"Kakakku yang tampan dan manly tidak mungkin gay eomma, appa" ahhh Bohyuk memang mengerti aku.

"Andwae jangan menampilkan wajahmu dihadapanku jika kau Gay oppa! Apa kata temanku nanti oppa" ahh persetan dengan adikku yang terakhir ini. Somi dan Jungkook memang klop.

.

"Aa-aku tetap memcintai Yeri kok..." ucapku membuat mereka tersenyum lega.

"... dan aku juga mencintai Kim Mingyu" batinku

.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidur sedikit awal aku berniat bangun pagi agar aku bisa membuat bekal dan memakannya bersama Mingyu ditaman sekolah. Aihhh romantisnya kami. Ahhh memikirkannya membuatku tidak bisa tidur, tentang ciuman lembutnya dibibirku, pelukan hangatnya ditubuhku. Serta tangan besarnya yang memilin-milin nipplesku. Ahh jrku hard. Kenapa aku terangsang dengan Kim Mingyu dibanding film blue yang ku tonton.

.

.

Alarmku berbunyi, aku segera menyingkap selimut dan bergegas ke cermin. Tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila. Aku jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh pada pesonanya. Sekuat apapun aku menyangkal aku gay, semakin kuat pula perasaanku padanya. Hari ini aku akan memberikan jawabanku kepada Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak peduli jika aku menjadi seorang uke, yang terpenting kenyamananku saat bersama Mingyu. Aku juga akan berusaha menerima kekurangan Mingyu dan justru melengkapinya. Soal Yeri aku tidak ambil pusing. Yang penting adalah Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

Author mau minta maaf banget karena salah deskripsiin keadaan Mingyu. Makasih buat yang udah ngasih tau ya^^ mau minta saran enaknya semua ffku diup tiap hari tapi dikit2 apa jarang tapi langsung banyak? Saran dong^^


	5. 4

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

mshynngts

Next chap insya allah Mingyu POV kok/ffku yang Mikowon aja ya?

Game SML

Sudah dilanjut kok

Kaisoov

Sudah dari dulu dia pacaran ama Yeri. Makasi ya udah mau nunggu

Little Azaela

Aku sangat berterimakasih buat kakak yang udah ngasih tau. Aku malah seneng bisa mengetahui banyak hal dari penyakit ini. Maaf kalo aku salah ngasih penjelasan disini. Dan aku jadi ingin tau lebih banyak secara langsung tentang remaja down syndrome, karena aku masih remaja juga. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya kak^^

Jeonwonyet

Mingyu bodoh tapi ganteng dan romatis. Cowok normal mah kalah ama dia.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Senyumku mengembang sedari tadi, aku memasukkan beberapa roti kedalam kotak makan siangku. Ibuku yang melihatku senyum-senyum sendiri langsung menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Wonu sayang, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri hmm? Apa hari ini peringatan hari jadianmu dengan Yeri" aku menoleh sejenak kearah ibuku mendadak wajahku menjadi bete.

"Ahhh aniyo eomma" aku merasa jengkel, maka dari itu kuputuskan untuk segera berangkat saja. Mingyu pasti juga sudah menungguku didepan komplek kami. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kompleks depan. Disana sudah ada Mingyu memakai seragam sekolah dan cardigan warna gelap. Entah sejak kapan rambut abu-abunya berubah menjadi blonde. Entah kenapa Mingyu yang keterbelakangan mental ini begitu keren. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi keterbelakangan mental.

"Ehh hyung? Kenapa tidak pake jaket euumm? Kan lagi gerimis hyung" Mingyu segera melepaskan cardigannya. Dan menyodorkannya padaku. Dia juga mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya. Payungnya itu berwarna pink. Aduhh Mingyu pagi-pagi sudah membuat pipiku memanas.

"Gyu tidak papa pake saja nanti kau sakit kan" ucapku sembari mengelus pipinya yang tirus itu.

"Tidak papa Mingyu sakit, asal jangan Wonuku yang sakit" diapun mengecup singkat keningku dan memakaikan cardigannya ditubuh kurusku. Dia membuka payungnya, dan merangkul pundakku agar aku tidak kehujanan. Aku menatap wajah sempurna itu dari samping. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan bibirku kearah pipinya. Dan mengecup singkat pipi Mingyu dibawah payung pink ini. Mingyu membelalakkan matanya, dia tidak percaya.

"Hyung tadi cium Mingyu? Kenapa euum? Hyung bilang tidak mau jadi pacarnya Mingyu. Sekarang kenapa cium Mingyu euum?" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kim bodoh ayo berangkat nanti terlambat" aku pun menggandeng tangan Mingyu dan mempercepat langkahku. Dalam hatiku senang tak terkira. Bukannya aku tidak pernah mencium pipi. Aku berkali-kali mencium pipi Yeri tapi tidak pernah sesenang ini.

.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, aku mengambil bekalku dan menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang ku janjikan tadi dengan Mingyu. Nanti aku akan mengungkapkab perasaanku. Aku tidak enak jika menggantung perasaan Mingyu terus.

"Hyung sini" Mingyu melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar kearahku. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita makan gyu, tapi sebelumnya aku mau bicara dulu denganmu" Mingyu membelalakkan matanya, dan memberi isyarat telunjuknya kearah badannya. Akupun mengangguk. Aku menoleh kesegala arah mengamati apakah ada orang yang akan melihat atau tidak. Bisa bahaya, jika ada yang melihat dua anak laki-laki bermesraan. Kurasa cukup aman, akupun memeluk tubuh Mingyu dari samping, menyandarkan kepalaku didada bidangnya itu. Dapat kurasakan jantung Mingyu yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Lho hyu-hyung... Wonie hyung ke-kenapa? Apa ada yang melukai wonieku hmm? Bilang gyu sini biar gyu pukul"

"Gyu aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Aku mau menjadi ukemu juga menerima kekurangan dan melengkapinya. Aku akan setia denganmu" Mingyu mengusap-usap punggungku serta mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"Gyu akan jagain hyung terus kok dan juga cinta hyung selamanya" dia mengangkat kepalaku, dan mengambil ciumanku. Bukan ciuman menuntut hanya menempelkan bibir dan dia terlihat menikmatinya. Sejujurnya bibir Mingyu sangat manis rasanya. Aku akan kecanduan bibir kekasih tampanku ini sepertinya. Hari ini kami pun makan siang sembari saling bertukar bekal kami. Jadi mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Mingyu sahabatku dan juga aku resmi menjadi gay. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, kulihat nama Yeri terterah disana. Dia mengirimiku pesan. Ahh dia mengganggu saja.

"Siapa hyung?" Mingyu bertanya sembari, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Ihh gemasnya.

"Yeri, dia mengajakku untuk nonton sembari makan malam nanti" Raut wajahnya mendadak menjadi suram, dia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dan dia menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aniyo hyung, hyung cuma punya Mingyu saja" diapun memeluk tubuhku agresif.

"Tapi sementara Mingyu sabar dulu ya sayang" akupun memeluk erat tubuh kesayanganku itu.

.

Kami pulang sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini sebelum berpisah aku mencium pipinya.

"Ibu, nanti aku akan keluar dengan Yeri"

"Itu bagus artinya putra ibu normal kan" ahh rasanya aku kasian sekali dengan Mingyu, dia juga kekasihku tapi aku harus pura-pura tidak menganggapnya.

"Eomma, apakah eomma sangat mencintaiku?" Aku memeluk erat tubuh ibuku dari belakang, aku takut jika keputusanku saat ini akan menyakitinya nanti. Aku juga takut jika aku tidak bisa memilih antara ibuku atau Mingyuku.

"Tentu Wonie, ibu akan mendukung setiap keputusanmu nak"

"Terimakasih eomma, Wonie sayang eomma"

.

Hari sudah sore, aku bersiap untuk kerumah Yeri. Mengendarai motor maticku. Dihadapan Yeri aku lelaki sejati sedangkan dihadapan Mingyu aku uke yang manis.

"Yeri-ah Wonumu sudah datang. Cepat keluarlah sayang" akupun menunduk hormat kearah ibunya Yeri. Aku juga membawa bingkisan untuk ibu Yeri yang diberikan oleh ibuku. Tampak Yeri keluar sembari mengenakan celana jeans juga sweeter warna merah muda yang manis. Dihadapanku dia sekarang sudah nampak biasa saja.

"Ahh oppa" dia berjalan dengan genitnya kearahku dan memggandeng tangan kurusku. Aku pun menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita nonton, nanti keburu malam chagi" Yeri pun mengangguk manis. Aku juga segera berpamitan dengan ibu Yeri. Baru mengendari beberapa meter tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesosok tinggi dan gelap disana. Melihat kearah kami.

"Oppa apa itu?" Yeripun makin mendekatkan dirinya kearahku, dan hal itu makin membuatku jijik. Makin dekat sosok itu kulihat adalah Mingyu. Astaga bagaimana ini? Dia melihatku bersama Yeri. Apa nanti dia cemburu ya? Aku makin mendekatkan motorku dan Mingyu justru tersenyum kearahku. Astaga pria sabar ini. Apakah dia tidak cemburu? Apakah dia tidak sakit hati melihat aku dan Yeri.

"Oppa siapa dia? Kenapa tersenyum padamu? Dia Mingyu si idiot itu kan?" Ahh rasanya ingin kutonjok perempuan ini.

"Dia itu teman spesialku"

.

.

.

Maaf lama gak up ya jangan marah ya^^


	6. 5

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Kami akhirnya sampai dimall yang akan kami tuju. Yeri terus menggengam tanganku sejak tadi. Seolah-olah memamerkan bahwa aku hanyalah miliknya seorang. Dia sudah tidak membahas tentang Mingyu, mungkin dia hanya menganggap kami hanyalah sahabat dari kecil saja.

"Oppa ayo nonton ini, romantis sekali kan?"

"Iyaa ayo sayang, setelah itu kita makan malam ya" ucapku sembari menepuk pucuk kepalanya. Tapi dia justru merajuk. Dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Ahh oppa, apa oppa tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku lebih lama"

"Tentu saja oppa ingin, tapi oppa sibuk sayang" lalu diapun tersenyum tanda mengerti.

.

Kencan kami hari ini berjalan lancar, aku bertingkah layaknya tidak ada apa-apa. Lain kali aku juga akan mengajak Mingyu untuk berkencan juga. Pasti sangat manis dan menyenangkan. Aku pulang kerumah, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Aish kenapa tidak meneleponku saja si kalo mau kerumah nenek" monologku sendiri. Malam ini aku sendirian dirumah kenapa tidak menjemput Mingyu agar kerumahku saja ya?. Lagipula malam dimusim dingin memang lah bagus jika tidur bersama kekasih kan. Nanti aku akan curi-curi bibirnya Mingyu. Lagipula Mingyu kan type seme yang pasrah diapakan saja. Sejujurnya tadi sebelum pulang sekolah kami berdua sempat melihat film blue gay. Entahlah sejak Mingyu bilang aku selalu hadir didalam mimpi basahnya. Selalu membuat jrku berkedut. Maka dari itu aku tadi mengajak Mingyu menonton.

.

"Permisi ini saya Jeon Wonwoo, ingin bertemu Kim Mingyu" Mingyu pun segera keluar dengan piyamanya dan rambut acak-acakan. Penampilannya yang buruk tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Dia segera saja memelukku dengan erat bahkan nyaris mengangkatku. Dan mengenduskan hidungnya diperpotongan leherku.

"Gyu geli ahh"

"Heheh habis Mingyu gemas sama hyung"

"Hy-hyung tadi euuung kemana sa-sama Yeri. Aku cemburu liat hyung dipeluk Yeri. Hy-hyung kan hanya punyaku. A-apa Mingyu hanya pelampiasan hy-hyung saja euungg. Hyung-hyung ja-jahat"dia mendorongku keras hingga aku jatuh. Aku tidak habis pikir sama Mingyu.

"Berisik kau! Ayo tidur dirumahku" aku pun bangkit dan melumat ganas bibir lelakiku ini. Dia pelan-pelan membalasnya. Tak lama lumatannya mendominasiku.

"Nanti kita lakukan seperti yang difilm tadi ya hyung" ucapnya sembari meremas jrku dengan kasar.

"Ahh Mingyuku mau berapa ronde hmm?" Ucapku menyeringai nakal sembari menggesek-gesekkan jrku ke jrnya. Jrnya sangat besar, juga sepertinya sangat panjang. Aku menelan ludahku dan rasanya aku menyesal menyanggupi permintaannya malam ini.

"Sampai pagi a-aku ingin memompa lubangnya hyung. Sampai Mingyu tidak keluar sperma lagi" gila memang dia, dia sangat haus akan sex. Kami berpamitan kepada ibunya Mingyu.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai dirumahku. Mingyu segera saja memelukku dari belakang, saat aku mengunci rumahku. Dia juga menggigit-gigit lembut leherku.

"Shhh ngghh jangan sekarang" dia justru menggendongku ala bridal. Dan melumati bibirku. Sepertinya Mingyu cepat belajar ya. Akupun membalas ciumannya juga. Aku bahkan mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya. Ciuman kami berubah jadi lembut dan manis. Bahkan kini Mingyu ikut berada diatas ranjang pula.

"Hyung nanti kita lakukan pelan-pelan ya" akupun mengangguk pasrah. Sebelum berhubungan badan kami menonton film terlebih dahulu. Film gay tentunya. Adegan nikmat itu dalam kategori yang hard. Kulihat bottomnya dibdsm. Holenya diisi dengan vibrator dan mulutnya penuh dengan jr besar topnya. Kuharap Mingyu tidak menerapkan kepadaku.

"Gyu jangan lakukan ini" diapun mengangguk lalu memelukku erat.

"Tidak kok, hyung princessnya Mingyu. Akan Mingyu perlakukan dengan lembut kok. Dan akan Mingyu buat enak" Mingyu membuka seluruh bajunya sendiri. Memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya. Aku menelan saliva melihat tubuhnya. Ingin aku menghampiri Mingyu dan mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap dadanya itu. Ahh aku semakin hard saja.

Sekarang giliran Mingyu melepas celananya. Aigoo, tuhan dari luar cdnya saja ukurannya luar biasa besar apalagi secara langsung. Dan yes, Mingyu melepas seluruhnya telanjang bulat didepanku. Menodai mata suciku. Dia belum hard astaga. Padahal pemanasan dengan film blue gay cukup membuat precumku merembes. Tapi Mingyu benar-benar tak terangsang sama sekali.

"Hyung mau gyu telanjangi atau telanjang sendiri" dia berjalan mendekat menyebabkan jrnya terayun-ayun. Aku sangat gemas. Ingin mengulumnya.

"Telanjangi aku sayang" aku memgalungkan tangan dileher kekarnya. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, tangan Mingyu sudah melepas bajuku. Sekarang aku sama-sama telanjangnya dengan Mingyu. Aku memeluk erat tubuh pacarku yang idiot itu. Menggesekkan Jrku yang sudah hard dan mengecupi leher Mingyu.

"Sudah terangsang ya hyung? Mau dikeluarin nanti apa sekarang eung?"

"Terserah gyu saja" Mingyu mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku ala koala. Dapat kurasakan penis besarnya mulai membengkak dan keras. Sementara bibirku tentu saja, melumat habis bibirnya. Menghisap mulutnya dan memainkan lidahku didalam sana. Lelakiku memang lah hebat diranjang. Aku memposisikan tubuhku makin dekat. Hingga saat ini penis kami menyatu dan seperti saling beradu. Tangan nakalnya mengelusi pantatku dan semakin lama semakin menuju holeku. Menerobos holeku dengan tiga jarinya sekaligus.

"Ahhhmm euung g-gyu" desahanku tertahan oleh lidah Mingyu. Sial memang Mingyu.

.

.

.

Hot ga? Nanti insya allah author up/besok kalo gak ada gangguan ya^^ belum bisa bales review satu2 lagi sakit soalnya ini ae nyempet2in


	7. 6

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Sementara lidahnya menjelajah didalam mulutku. Tangan-tangannya menggrepe putingku. Aku menggelinjang hebat. Titik sensitifku dirangsang.

"Euungg g-gyu jangan lama ahh cepat setubuhi aku nggghh gyu" aku mendorong kasar pundaknya dan menindih tubuh besarnya. Aku meremas kasar batangnya yang kerasnya luar biasa. Aku hanya sebelas-duabelas dengan pelacur. Apa peduliku yang penting aku dapat merasakan kenikmatan dunia ini.

Mingyu yang dibawahku hanya diam dan mengelusi penisku juga. Sesekali dia menghisapi putingku yang menggoda ini. Mingyu juga meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan didada dan leher putihku.

"Ngghh en-enak hyuuung ahhh Mingyu suka" dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda jika kenikmatannya ini tiada tara. Kepalanya juga kadang bergerak kekanan dan kiri. Bahkan tangannya juga menarik-narik rambutku.

"Ahh ahh hyung juga suka sayang euung penismu besar shhh boleh kukulum?" Mingyu mengangguk memberi jawaban. Langsung saja aku turun kebawah. Aku mengambil posisi 69. Dan menaruh penisku tepat didepan mulutnya. Aku pun langsung menjulurkan lidahku mengulum kepala penis Mingyu. Batangnya yang besar dan berurat kukocok lembut. Bolanya yang besar aku remas dengan lembut. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar nikmat. Aku sendiri juga keenakan dikulum Mingyu.

Aku mulai memasukkan kepala penis Mingyu kedalam mulutku. Eumm terasa penuh mulutku. Aku menggerak-gerakkan lidahku dikepala penis Mingyu menyentuh hangatnya kepala itu. Dan menghisapi batang penisnya yang jumbo itu. Ahh ini sangat enak. Aku seperti sedang kesetanan saat mengulum penis Mingyu. Tanganku juga tak kalah meremasi bola besarnya Mingyu.

"Ahhh hyung en-enakkhh ahh wonu hyung" Mingyu melepas penisku yang berada dalam mulutnya dan kini tangannya memeluk erat pinggulku menahan rasa nikmatnya. Tidak papa Mingyu tidak melakukan blowjob pada penisku. Hal itu makin membuatku tidak konsentrasi saat menyervisnya. Ini adalah sex pertama kami. Aku akan membuatnya tidak terlupakan.

Mingyu masih memeluk pinggulku saat aku melakukan blowjob pada penis jumbonya. Sesekali dia menjilati penisku juga.

"Ngghh ahhh shh hyung Mi-Mingyu mau pipis shh" aku membulatkan mataku. Mingyu sudah mau keluar padahal aku masih ingin menjilati penisnya. Dalam mulutku urat-uratnya makin menonjol dan berkedut. Hisapanku makin kukuatkan. Lidahku berputar pada kepala penisnya yang mulai mengembung. Saat lidahku bermain di ureternya. Sepertinya precumnya mulai keluar. Hmm sangat gurih aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu spermanya Mingyu.

"Ahhh shh hyung lepas mulut hyung ngghhh Mingyu mau pipis shhh hyungg"dia sedikit meronta. Dan juga mendorong pinggulku. Tapi tentu saja aku tetap pada posisiku. Tanganku sudah kulepaskan dari batang dan bolanya tinggal lidahku yang bermain dikepalanya dan mulutku yang menghisap kuat penisnya.

"Hyuuunggg ahhh" bersamaan dengan suaranya yang sangat seksi keluar, sperma kentalnya juga keluar. Memenuhi mulutku, ahh rasanya sangat gurih sperma itu turun tenggorokanku. Spermanya sudah tertelan kedalam mulutku. Aku melepaskan penis Mingyu yang sudah lemas. Aku menatap mata sayunya. Well tidak susah kok membuat Mingyu hard lagi.

"Hyung Mingyu capek" aku tersenyum kearahnya. Betapa lucunya dia.

"Tapi hyung belum puas" aku naik keatas tubuhnya. Menaruh tangan besarnya pada jrku yang masih mengeras.

"Rangsang Mingyu lagi hyungie euungg" ahh Mingyu, merangsangmu adalah hal favoritku saat ini. Aku menduduki perutnya. Menggesek-gesekkan penisku disana. Juga menarik tangan Mingyu untuk memilin putingku. Aku juga menciumi telinga belakang Mingyu yang merupakan titik sensitifnya. Aku juga memainkan permukaan kepala penis Mingyu. Dan hasilnya Mingyu sudah hard. Aku tidak sabar penis besar ini memenuhi hole perawanku.

"Gyu ayo langsung saja"

"Hihi tidak sabaran ya hyung itu penisnya memerah lucu" diapun menyentil penisku yang sudah menantang ini. Kurasa tidak asik jika aku yang hanya diam saja. Aku mau uke on top. Bukannya aku uke binal tapi aku sedang mood menjadi liar.

"Gyu beri pelumas" aku membalikkan badanku dan menaruh holeku tepat didepan mulut Mingyu. Mingyu langsung saja menjilat holeku dan menusuk tiga jarinya dengan cepat.

"Ahhh perih gyu" baru dengan jari aku sudah kesakitan apalagi dengan penisnya Mingyu.

"Ahh hyung dibawah saja biar Mingyu yang masukkan" aku menolak aku ingin aku saja yang memasukkannya. Biar aku lebih leluasa nantinya. Sudah cukup akupun membalikkan holeku lagi. Aku meraih tangan Mingyu. Meremas tangan itu.

Tangan Mingyu yang satunya memegangi penisnya agar mempermudah aku. Satu, dua, tiga aku pelan-pelan menurunkan pinggulku. Mulai dapat kurasakan kepala penisnya yang hangat. Aku mendorong pelan, tangan Mingyu kian kuat kuremas. Mingyu juga membantu dengan mengangkat pinggulnya. Dengan sekali hentak seperempat penisnya sudah masuk. Rasanya sangat perih aku merasa tubuhku seperti dibelah.

"Ahh sakit gyu! Bodoh" air mataku menetes karena ini sangat sakit. Melihatku seperti ini. Mingyu merengkuh tubuhku dan mencium bibirku sebentar.

"Maaf hyung. Kalau terlalu lama nanti hyung malah kesakitan" benar juga apa kata Mingyu. Aku mencoba menahan sakitnya dengan memegang kuat tangan Mingyu. Makin kuturunkan pinggulku dan seluruh penis Mingyu berada didalam holeku. Luar biasa sakitnya. Mingyu mengangkat tubuhku merebahkannya dikasur dan berganti dia yang berada diatasku. Tanpa melepaskan penisku. Mingyu menatapku tajam. Dibawah cahaya lampu kamarku. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan keren. Dia mencium bibirku sekilas untuk menenangkanku.

"Boleh Mingyu gerakkan hyung?" Dia sangat sabar, pengertian, dan romantis. Lelaki sempurna.

Mingyupun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Menggerakkan penisnya didalam holeku. Masih perih tapi aku mulai dapat merasakan kenikmatan. Rasanya penis Mingyu benar-benar besar dan keras.

"Ahhh shhh" ya Mingyu hebat dia sudah menemukan titik nikmatku. Tangannya juga tidak diam. Tangan besar itu mengocok lembut penisku. Membuatku seperti berada disurga.

"Hy-hyung lubangnya sangat sempit tapi enak ahhh ngghhh g-gyu suka" Kami sangat menikmati seks kami. Kamipun menggerakkan pinggul seirama. Dan saling menautkan bibir tangan Mingyu memilin putingku yang sudah mengeras. Ini sangatlah enak.

Aku tidak tau tapi tiba-tiba gerakan kami makin cepat. Ciuman kami juga makin brutal. Hingga saliva Mingyu keluar lewat cela-cela mulutku. Didalam holeku juga dapat kurasakan penis Mingyu mulai berkedut dan juga kocokannya pada penisku makin cepat.

Penisku mulai terlihat kepalanya membesar dan memerah aku siap mau meledak. Tanganku memeluk erat punggung Mingyu dan aku semakin kuat menghisap mulutnya.

"Ahhhh Mingyu..." Mingyu melepas mulutnya. Menyuruhku untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Tinggal Mingyu yang belum keluar. Mingyu benar-benar hebat dia sudah dua kali keluar tapi tidak kelelahan aku baru sekali tapi sangat lelah.

Aku masih memeluk Mingyu mengalungkan tanganku manja sembari menatap wajah tampan dan tubuh seksinya diterpa keringat. Didalam holeku penis Mingyu makin keras dan juga makin besar. Urat-uratnya mulai berkedut. Dan genjotannya juga makin cepat.

"Shh ahhh ngghh hyung" Mingyu memelukku erat dan mengigit sedikit keras dileherku. Ahh sensasi geli ditambah semprotan sperma panas diholeku membuatku gila. Sepertinya sperma yang ditumpahkan diholeku sangat banyak. Aku dapat merasakan sperma kental dan panasnya mengaliri pahaku yang putih dan jenjang.

"H-Hyung te-terimakasih Mingyu sangat senang bisa bikin adik bareng hyung"

"Gyu aku tidak bisa hamil karena aku laki-laki" aku dan Mingyupun terkikik karena tingkah laku lucunya ini. Mingyu tidak mau melepaskan penisnya dari holeku. Dia tetap menaruhnya disitu. Dia merebahkan dirinya dan meletakkanku diatas tubuhnya. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku dan Mingyu sedari tadi menciumi rambutku dan mengusapi punggungku dengan rasa sayang. Mingyu juga menarik selimutku untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang kami.

Malam ini adalah malam yang tidak terlupakan untuk kami dan malam ini juga sebagai saksi bahwa kami tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Maaf author gabisa nepatin janji author yg up tiap hari karena sibuk UAS. Ini gimana gak hot kan ncnya? Apa aku pensiun ae kali ya. Buat mami meaniebelle, ffku udah hot kan? Promot dong mi di ig tar aku bikinin yang hot banget deh wkwk. Dan buat yang masih dibawah umur tapi udah baca maaf


	8. 7

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, bau keringat dan sperma menusuk hidungku. Rasanya tubuhku lengket dan pegal semua. Aku mengangkat pelan tubuhku tapi ahh rasanya lubang analku perih. Aku menoleh kebawah dan penis besarnya Mingyu masih menancap disana. Aku mengecupi wajah dan bibirnya agar dia cepat bangun.

"Ahh hyung masih pagi gyu masih mau bobo" aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Seharusnya kami membersihkan tubuh kami kemarin jika saja Mingyu tidak memelukku seerat kemarin.

"Gyu ayo mandi" aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tapi dia tetap diam saja. Aku kesal kukerucutkan bibirku.

"Gyu ihh ayo mandi gendong aku tubuhku lengket gyu" segera saja dia bangkit dan menggendongku yang sejak tadi sudah ada diatasnya.

"Hyung main lagi boleh nanti?"

"Tidak! Lubangku masih sakit gyu" aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya manja dan menciumi leher jenjang itu.

"Gyu tidak kasar hyung nanti engg gyu suka rasanya penis gyu seperti disedot-sedot enak gyu mau lagi boleh ya? Gyu janji tidak nakal lagi nanti"

Karena ini hari Minggu dan semua keluargaku tidak ada dirumah. Aku berpikir mesum juga, kapan lagi kami bisa melakukan sex sesuka kami seperti ini. Aku akan membuat Mingyu ketagihan dengan holeku.

"Boleh sayang" aku menatap manja pada Mingyu dan menggerak-gerakkan holeku sehingga penisnya yang semula melunak perlahan mulai mengeras.

"Tapi kita lakukan cepat ya gyu, aku lapar mau makan"

"Nanti gyu masakan apapun yang hyung minta"

Mingyu masih menggendongku dia duduk diatas kloset. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cintanya itu. Dia juga membelai punggungku.

"Gyu senang punya kekasih seperti hyung" dia menyentuh titik-titik sensitifku seperti belakang telinga, puting dan pahaku.

"Hyung cantik kalo diranjang goyangnya enak jadi bikin Mingyu ketagihan" Mingyu mengangkat daguku dan mengecupi bahkan memberiku kissmark disana. Aku menjadi merasa seperti ratu saja. Pipiku terasa panas.

"Sayang ayo sini jangan lama-lama" aku menggerak-gerakkan liar holeku disana ahh besar dan keras sekali punya Mingyu. Penisku sendiri juga sudah mengeras.

Aku mulai menggerak-gerakkan holeku dan menatap Mingyu manja. Tangan Mingyu mengocok, menyentil dan meremas kasar penisku. Ahh kenikmatan semalam terulang lagi. Kali ini Mingyu kubiarkan diam saja biar aku yang bergerak aktif disana.

"Shh ahhh hyungg nghhhh ahhh cepat" aku makin mempercepat gerakkanku bahkan aku memutarkan pinggulku agar memberi sensasi menyedot pada penis Mingyu.

Tangan besar Mingyu menyentuh lubang kencingku. Membuka-buka saluran itu.

"Ahhh gyu terussh ahhh gyu" aku mencakar pundaknya. Menekankan holeku agar semakin dalam dipenuhi penis Mingyu. Gerakanku itu membuat penis Mingyu menyentuh sweet spot ku. Tubuhku menggelinjang begitu kepala penis besar berurat itu menggoyang-goyangkan disana.

"Gyu depper nggghhh penismu enak gyuu" aku menceracau tidak jelas kucakari punggung dan kugigiti dada Mingyu.

Sama sepertiku Mingyu juga keenakan. Kami bermain cepat kali ini. Aku terus mengocok penisnya dengan holeku dan Mingyu makin keras mengocok penisku dengan tangannya.

"Ahhh shhh ngghhh gyu ahhh perkosa aku setiap hari gyu. Ohh fuck! Penismu shhh ahh! Gyu I do adore u fuck!" Cairanku keluar diperut Mingyu. Aku terkulai lemah disana. Dan gantian kini Mingyu yang diatasku. Dia terus menggenjot hingga kepala penisnya membesar seperti helm astronot. Dapat kurasakan cairan precumnya mulai keluar.

"Ahhh hyungg wonwoo hyung jadilah pelacurku. Shhhh gyu mandikan sperma setiap hari ahhhhh hyungg shhhh nghhh" Mingyupun keluar dan sperma panas kental memenuhi holeku.

"Ayo mandi" Mingyupun mengangguk. Aku masih mengalungkan tanganku dengan manja. Aku tidak mau melepaskan tubuhku dengannya. Kami mandi dengan cara saling menyabuni tubuh satu sama lain.

Setelah mandi kami menutupi tubuh dengan bathrobe tentunya tidak telanjang seperti tadi. Tapi aku masih minta digendong Mingyu. Mingyu memakaikan pakaianku dia mencium keningku setelah melakukan semuanya.

"Ayo makan gyu" aku merentangkan tanganku lagi pertanda minta digendong.

"Emmm oke Mingyu masakkan tapi hyung tunggu didapur ne" dia mulai menggendongku. Dia juga yang membereskan kamarku akibat ulah kami semalam. Rumah sudah bersih kami tinggal makan setelah itu kami akan belajar.

Mingyu sangat pandai memasak aku sangat takjub. Masakannya sudah matang dan kamipun saling suap. Tiba-tiba Bohyuk keluar dari kamar. Aku terkejut tentunya bagaimana mungkin dia dirumah kemarin rumah kosong. Bagaimana jika dia tau.

"Hyuk-ah kau dari kemarin dirumah"

"Iya aku mendengar desahan nikmat dan kau melakukan sex tadi pagi dengan Mingyu hyung" aku panik pasti dia berbicara pada ibu.

"Hyuk-ah jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa ya?"

"Kau lebih bahagia saat bersama Mingyu daripada dengan Yeri hyung. Aku mendukungmu" akupun memeluk tubuh adikku yang paling tinggi itu. Mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Sekarang yang kupikirkan bagaimana menjauhi Yeri dan berbicara pada keluargaku.

"Ehh Bohyuk ayo makan aku-aku sudah masak ayo dimakan sini" Mingyupun menarik kursi mempersilahkan Bohyuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Hyung kau hebat membuat hyungku seperti gadis-gadis padahal dia kan lelaki perkasa"

"Yakk! Bohyuk aku ini laki-laki dan sampai kapanpun akan jadi laki-laki"

"Tapi kau booty hyung terima nasib saja hyung"

"Ahhh terserah kau sajalah"

"Ayo dimakan nanti dingin hihi, kalo Wonwoo hyung minta aku jadi booty aku mau kok" aku tidak menginginkan dia jadi bootyku dia adalah top yang perhatian dan penuh dengan cinta.

"Ani selamanya aku bootymu gyu"

"Ciiee ciiee hyung"

.

.

.

Gaje? Mian. Minta saran ya kalo seumpama aku bikin ff one shoot Wonwoo digangbang mau? Tapi aku kasian terlalu sadis T.T aku gak jadi ngasih genre angst disini karna gabisa jangan lupa review, follow dan fav biar aku makin semangat lanjutin ya^^


	9. 8

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu nanti malam semua anggota keluargaku pasti pulang setelah dari rumah nenek. Aku dirumah hanya dengan Mingyu dan Bohyuk. Aku sedang memikirkan Yeri, maksudku bagaimana agar aku bisa putus denganku. Aku harus cepat mengakhirinya. Aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri.

"Gyu ayo kerumah Yeri"

"Ma-mau lakukan apa? Eem-emangnya hyung ti-tidak nyaman sama Mingyu? Ti-tidak sayang sa-sama Mingyu?" Pertanyaan bodohnya selalu saja seperti itu.

"Mingyu hyung, dia mengajakmu agar dia bisa memutuskan Yeri?

"Ehh jadi artinya a-aku hanya jadi pa-pacar tunggalnya Wonie hyung euum?" Ingin kutampar dia kalo bukan pacarku.

"Iya gyu ayo cepat bersiap" kami tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk bersiap. Mingyu mengantarkanku kerumah Yeri dengan naik motor.

Sampai dirumah Yeri, dia senang dia memelukku namun aku menolakknya.

"Oppa wae?"

"Waktuku tidak banyak, jadi.. aku langsung saja"

"Oppa ada apa? Kenapa dengan Mingyu?"

"Jadi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu" dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengajak Mingyu? Apa ini pacarmu yang baru?"

"Iya dia pacarku" aku menggandeng lengannya mesra.

"Oh aku kecewa denganmu ternyata kau gay! Dan kau memilih laki-laki idiot ini daripada aku! Aku harus melaporkanmu kepada bibi Jeon!"

"Laporkanlah tidak ada hal yang kutakuti selama Mingyu ada disampingku" aku menarik Mingyu keluar dari halaman depan rumah Yeri. Aku meninggalkan Yeri yang masih terpaku.

Aku tidak mengajak Mingyu pulang kerumah aku ingin kita ke taman kota dahulu. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Saat aku sudah merasa tenang aku menoleh kesamping. Bukannya Mingyu daritadi disini. Tapi sekarang tidak ada. Aku mencari-cari dia.

Tiba-tiba dia menepuk pundakku sembari membawa dua ice cream cone satu cokelat dan satu strowberry. Dan dia membawa sekotak cheese burger.

"Ahh aku mau sini gyu" Mingyu berjalan cepat mendekat sembari tersenyum tampan.

Kami menghabiskan ice cream dengan cara yang wajar padahal aku ingin dia menyuapiku. Tapi apa kata orang-orang jika kami makan seperti itu.

Ice cream kami habis, mulutku serasa manis. Disaat seperti ini pasti sangat enak kalo ciuman, ya rasanya seperti menghisap madu.

"Ayo pulang aku sudah kedinginan" ini sudah pertengahan bulan Desember kau tau udara sangat menusuk dan salju mulai berjatuhan.

"Nee hyungie" kami naik motor matic berwarna biru punya Mingyu. Aku memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalaku disana. Hmm sangat hangat dan nyaman. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika kehilangan dia.

Kami sudah sampai rumah dan kudapati mobil keluargaku sudah terparkir disana. Pasti ayah dan ibu sudah diberitau gadis jalang itu. Kim Yeri menyebalkan.

Benar saja mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu dan suasana sangat dingin dan kaku. Ah sangat membosankan.

"Duduk disana! Dan kau Gyu duduk temani dia" Mingyu hanya mengikuti perintah ayahku saja.

"Sekarang katakan apa benar yang dikatakan Yeri?" Aku mengangguk menatap wajah kedua orang tuaku.

"Dengan Mingyu aku merasa bahagia" ayahku mendekatiku dengan langkah cepat, wajahnya memanas dan matanya terlihat penuh amarah. Tamparan kudapatkan dipipiku dan pipi Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau menamparku dan Mingyu?"

"Kau keluar dari rumahku sekarang!"

"Dengan senang hati aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Mingyu!"

"Ta-tapi hyung a-aku..." Mingyu tidak melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya dan memelukku erat sangat erat. Dia juga mengecup pucuk kepalaku didepan semua keluargaku. Air mataku menetes.

"Pergilah kekamarmu dan bereskan barang-barangmu!" Mingyu yang menggendongku ala bridal naik kekamarku. Beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti dia.

Kami membereskan bajuku dan beberapa barang kesayanganku. Aku memakai jaketku yang supertebal karna aku tidak tahan dingin. Saat aku akan keluar kamar. Kulihat ibu dan Bohyuk disana. Ibu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Nak jangan keras kepala" ibu menepuk pundakku.

"Apa yang salah bu dengan cinta? Apa salah jika kita saling mencintai? Aku tau ini tabu bu, tapi inilah kenyataannya"

"Nak ibu akan mendukungmu, ibu tau jika kau tidak senyaman dan sebahagia ini saat dengan Yeri. Ibu juga tau kalo Mingyu nyaris tidak berpeluang menyakitimu" ibu memeluk tubuhku erat ibu juga menangis terisak.

"Bi-bibi Je-jeon tenang saja, Mingyu akan jaga hyung seperti satpam yang jaga komplek" dia mengacungkan jempol dan melempar senyum kepada ibuku.

"Jika kau melukai kakakku kau berhadapan denganku!" Ancam Bohyuk.

"Mi-Mingyu kan sudah janji akan jagain hyung percaya deh"

"Nak kalau kau membutuhkan apa-apa hubungi ibu dan Bohyuk ya" aku mengangguk pelan. Kuusap air mataku. Dan aku memeluk lengan Mingyu erat. Mingyu tidak berhenti sejak tadi menciumi pipi atau pucuk kepalaku.

"Jeon Wonwoo keluar dari rumahku!" Tanda aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Kakak..." Somi terisak memelukku dari belakang, Jungkook juga tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kabari kami keadaanmu" Jungkook membawakanku dua botol susu hangat.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumahku. Tujuan kami adalah rumah Mingyu, untuk memberitau keluarganya.

Tbc

Next chap keluarga Mingyu yg konflik terus Meanie tinggal berdua deh~~~ buat 75 followers dan 91 yg review makasih ya baru kali ini ada yg follow dan review sebanyak ini^^aku juga udah bikin ff one shoot yang wonwoo digangbang baru setengah si wkwk :'v vote2 dong^^


	10. 9

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Aku berada diluar rumah. Hari ini salju turun deras dan kami harus berkendara kerumah Mingyu. Kenapa ayah begitu jahat padaku. Apa dia tidak bisa menjadi lunak seperti ibu.

Mingyu menutupkan hoodieku, dia juga memakaikan sarung tanganku.

"Eheh hyung gyu tau hyung lagi sedih tapi jangan sampai bikin hyung sakit nanti ennggg Mingyu yang susah" aku tersenyum tipis padanya dan menarik hidungnya. Saat diperjalanan udara terasa makin dingin, jadi aku memeluk Mingyu dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalaku disana. Entah Mingyu juga kedinginan atau apa, yang jelas dia meremas tanganku seperti memberi kehangatan. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati setiap masalah dan kenikmatan ini. Aku terlalu menikmati waktu bersama kita. Tidak terasa tiba-tiba kami sampai dirumah Mingyu. Mingyu memelukku sebelum kami masuk kedalam rumah. Aku menghela nafas cukup panjang. Entahlah masalah apa yang akan kuhadapi lagi.

"Bunda... bunda Mingyu yang tampan sudah pulang" meskipun aku sedih bukan berarti aku tidak bisa tertawa. Mingyu bodoh sekali.

"Eeh sudah nginap dirumahnya Wonwoo?" Aku menunduk memberi hormat pada bibi Kim.

"Bundaaa ini Wonwoo hyung pacarnya Mingyu mulai sekarang akan tinggal disini selamanya" aku menutup mataku, aku tidak berani melihat reaksi ibunya Mingyu.

"Apa kau gila! Kau itu sudah menyusahkan kita dan sekarang kau malah punya kekasih dan itu laki-laki?!" Suara berat ini, tidak salah lagi kakak Mingyu, Kim Jongin.

"A-aku cinta dia, engg kumohon hyung, Wonwoo hyung sudah diusir sama keluarganya kasihan" aku melihat Mingyu bersujud didepan kakaknya dan ibunya.

"Apa kau tau Mingyu menanggungmu adalah suatu beban apalagi untuk ibu, dan apa ini? Jika ingin dia tinggal disini kau harus bekerja memberinya makanan"

"Sudahlah Jongin, Mingyu tidak salah ibu bisa menerima cintanya Mingyu ke Wonwoo. Selama anak bunda ini bahagia, ibu juga bahagia. Tapi ingat kalian berdua harus kerja part time ya supaya bisa bantu Jongin hyung" ibu Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Mingyu dari lantai. Dan Mingyu tertawa senang bahkan Wonwoo menggendongku ala bridal. Aku bisa bekerja part time, aku berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan keluarga Mingyu. Karena ibunya Mingyu sendiri adalah single parents, ayah Mingyu meninggal sejak dia kecil.

"Wonwoo sayang... kau tidur dengan Mingyu ya? Kalian tidak boleh macam-macam ingat" kami berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Mingyu membawakan semua tasku dan ibu Mingyu juga berpesan bahwa akan menyiapkan makan malam. Aku akan membantu bibi Kim. Aku merasa seperti menantu keluarga ini.

Saat aku berjalan kekamar Mingyu aku baru menyadari satu hal kenapa ada salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan foto kakak Mingyu mengenakan jas pernikahan dan berfoto romantis dengan laki-laki manis.

"Gyu itu kakakmu dengan siapa?"

"Ohh itu kakak ipar Mingyu hyung heheh, namanya Do Kyungsoo" kakak ipar? Jadi mereka sudah menikah? Pantas saja keluarga Mingyu tampak tidak menentang hubungan kami. Jadi kakak Mingyu adalah gay, pantas saja Mingyu juga gay.

"Gyu mandilah aku akan membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam" aku sudah selesai memasukkan semua bajuku kedalam lemari Mingyu dan aku menyiapkan seragam untuk besok pula.

"Mandikan Mingyu hyung hehe biar bersih" aku menolaknya dengan cara mendorongnya dan menjulurkan lidahku.

Aku sudah sampai didapur, aku membantu bibi Kim menyiapkan makan malam. Aku memanfaatkan momen ini agar lebih dekat dengan ibunya Mingyu. Ya memang aku berteman dengan Mingyu sejak kecil. Tapi aku berteman dengan Mingyu setelah aku tau anak-anak tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena tahap pertumbuhan yang lambat itu. Terlebih saat aku tidak sengaja melihat dia berlari ketakutan karena dikejar anjing.

"Bibi apa aku tidak menyusahkan kalian?"

"Wonwoo, apa kau tau? Mingyu sangat mencintaimu. Dia sangat sering berbicara kepada bibi saat kau bergandengan tangan dengan Yeri dia cemburu bahkan dia menangis terseduh-seduh saat dia tau kau berkencan ke bioskop. Mingyu tidak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya, dan hal itu yang membuatnya semakin tertekan" aku hanya diam saja. Entahlah kehabisan kata-kata untuk Kim Mingyu.

"Iya bibi aku juga sangat menyayangi Mingyu. Aku bahkan lebih memilih meninggalkan keluargaku daripada Mingyu"

"Bibi akan selalu merestui kalian dan mendo'akan kalian selalu bahagia" aku memeluk tubuh bibi Kim seperti memeluk ibuku sendiri.

Makan malam sudah siap, kami berempat berkumpul tapi aku masih heran dengan kakak iparnya Mingyu. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada kakaknya Mingyu saja.

"Euumn Jongin hyung aku ingin bertanya"

"Ahh tanya saja kujawab kok santai jangan tegang won. Aku merestuimu"

"Ehh soal istri kakak"

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo? Yaa Kyungsoo sedang di London bekerja sebagai chef handal disana. Kami sudah menikah selama 4 tahun. Bahkan kami mengadopsi anak namanya Kim Soo Jin"

"Apa kakak tidak pernah membawa istri kakak kemari?" Aku benar-benar seperti detektif sekarang.

"Tentu saja sering kami sering berlibur disini. Tapi aku tidak pernah kesana, kau tau aku tidak ada uang. Soo Jin kuikutkan ibunya agar lebih terawat. Lagipula dia adalah seorang anak berdarah Eropa bukan Korea" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar cerita kakak Mingyu.

Makan malam usai, aku yang membereskannya. Setelah makan malam usai aku belajar karena aku ini siswa tingkat akhir aku akan masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi aku belajar keras walaupun keadaan seperti ini.

Aku belajar dikamar Mingyu tentunya, Mingyu tengah menggambar. Setauku Mingyu memang senang menggambar dan melipat kertas.

"Kau gambar apa gyu?"

"Eehhh ini anu itu hyung jangan liat" Mingyu menarik kertasnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Gemasnya aku. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan kertasnya kepadaku. Aku terharu melihat ini. Ini sederhana dan sangat manis. Aku nyaris menangis.

Dia menggambar dua anak laki-laki sedang berpegangan tangan dan kulihat yang lebih pendek membawa bunga.

"I-ini aku dan hyung saling mencintai" aku menarik tangannya kekasur, kupeluk tubuh berisnya dan kuciumi beruntun dada bidannya. Aku tertawa dengan Mingyu bersamaan. Semua masalahku dengan ayah nyaris kulupakan.

"Ahh gyu sudah malam besok akan jadi hari melelahkan lagi. Ayo tidur"

"Nee hyung" kamipun tidur saling memeluk dan menyatukan kaki.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gaje ya? Mulai boring ya? Maafkan oiya baca dong ff baruku yang guren rated M juga baru dikit yang baca


	11. 10

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Kurasakan tangan besar milik Mingyu mengusap pipiku. Dan bibirnya menciumi pipiku.

"Hyung ayo bangun sudah siang ini" aku tidak menghiraukan suaranya, aku malah memeluknya erat dan bergumam manja didadanya.

"Euuunggg malas, ini dingin gyu enak tidur"

"Tidak boleh! ini pekan akhir sekolah hyungie. Mingyu akan dikasih hadiah sama bu guru"

"Kau lebih pilih hadiah daripada aku?" Aku menjauh dan memunggunginya.

"Ehh ti-tidak Mingyuie pilih Wonu hyungie. Eehh hyung ja-jangan marah. Aduh bagaimana ini" sungguh aku rasanya ingin tertawa dan memukul Mingyu yang bodoh ini ya Tuhan. Betapa lucunya dia.

Saat aku berbalik sudah ada bibi Kim disana. Sembari membawa dua gelas susu vanilla.

"Yeeyyy susu putih, favorit gyuie. Hyung ayo coba ini. I-ini enak lho gyu selalu habis tiga kelas setiap hari hyung" aku mengulurkan tanganku kenampan yang dibawah bibi Kim. Aku menyeruput susu itu. Ahh tidak ada bedanya dengan susu biasa. Maklumlah pemikiran Mingyukan alah anak SD hanya saja bedanya hormon Mingyu sangat banyak.

"Ahhh hangat sekali bunda tubuh Mingyu, lho punya hyung belum habis euumm? Sini Mingyu habiskan heheh" aku memasang wajah pokerku. Bisa-bisanya dia seperti ini. Aku mengalah kuberikan susu vanillaku ke dia.

Kami sudah bersiap akan pergi kesekolah. Aku memasangkan dasi Mingyu dan juga membenarkan seragamnya yang tidak rapi, lalu juga menyisir rambutnya. Dan memakaikan dia jaket.

"Wahhh Wonwoo sudah siap jadi istri ya" hyungnya Mingyu kebetulan melihat kami melakukan aktifitas ini. Aku hanya bisa tersipu sembari menunduk. Bersiap sudah, kami tinggal makan saja lalu berangkat sekolah. Aku menuju sekolah umum dan Mingyu menuju sekolah luar biasa. Terlalu tampan untuk menjadi pemuda yang cacat mental.

Kami pergi kesekolah dengan naik bus, memakan waktu duapuluh menit lah. Saat aku sudah sampai disekolah aku langsung disambut adik-adikku. Mereka menatapku dengan wajah cemas dan takut.

"Ehh tidak masuk? Ada apa berdiri disini?"

"Apa kau tau apa yang telah dilakukan Yeri oppa?" Aku menggendikan bahuku.

"Ahh tidak tau memang apa?"

"Perempuan jalang itu telah menyebarkan fotomu dan foto Mingyu sedang berciuman dipenjuru sekolah bahkan teman-teman kelasmu telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang jahat hyung"

"Ahh kurang ajar Yeri itu biar kuberi pelajaran" Jungkook dan Bohyuk menahanku.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Tapi oppa biar kami yang tangani. Oppa pasti sudah lelah dengan masalah oppa dengan appa kan? Kami sekarang tidak akan ada siapapun yang menyentuh kakak perempuan kami?" Wahh kurang ajar mereka bahkan aku telah dianggap sebagai perempuan.

Aku masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada yang aneh, kurasa mereka telah berlebihan. Hingga saat aku sampai dilapangan basket untuk menuju kelasku. Ada seseorang memanggilku.

"Yakk! Jeon Wonwoo" aku menoleh dan orang itu melempar batu kearah kepalaku. Membuatku jatuh dan hilang keseimbangan. Aku tidak sempat bangun saat mereka sudah melempariku dengan tepung, telur busuk dan air kotor. Aku mendengar mereka semua menertawakanku. Dan aku dapat mendengar Yeri yang mengompori mereka. Dasar wanita jalang.

"Hei bangsat hentikan!" Bohyuk dan kedua adikku menghalangi lemparan mereka. Bohyuk adalah anak yang ditakuti dan sangat populer disini, sehingga mereka segera menghentikan aksi kurang ajar mereka.

"Kakak tidak papa?" Jungkook menyerahkan mantelnya kepadaku, dan mengusapi wajahku yang tertutup tepung. Air mataku turun bahkan aku belum seminggu berpacaran dengan Mingyu tapi kenapa begitu banyak masalah.

"Dasar Yeri! aku yang akan mengurusnya kak, tidak akan kubiarkan"

"Kak kau pergilah kekelas" aku menggeleng aku menangis dan berlari keluar lapangan bahkan aku keluar area sekolah. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Aku putuskan pergi ke tepi sungai Han. Aku merenungi masalah yang kubuat dengan keluargaku, Yeri dan banyak orang.

Cukup lama aku disini kulihat matahari mulai tenggelam udara juga makin dingin. Pikiran yang berkecamuk menghalangi rasa dingin akibat guyuran air kotor itu. Aku pulang kerumahku sendiri. Dan aku langsung bertemu dengan ayahku di halaman rumahku.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan pacarmu? Apa kau sudah bertobat Jeon Wonwoo?" Dinginnya udara ini tidak sedingin nada bicara ayahku.

"Sudah yah"

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, jauhi dia dan lupakan dia anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalnya" aku mengangguk. Aku menyerah pada cobaan awal cinta kami. Sungguh, maafkan aku Mingyu.

Semua anggota keluarga menerimaku seperti aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan. Kehidupanku berjalan sangat normal. Disekolah juga tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi. Mungkin adik-adikku telah mengurus dengan baik.

"Wonwoo sayang ayo bawa bekalnya nanti kamu pulang sore kan? Jadwalmu padat sayang" ibuku tiada hentinya memperhatikanku layaknya anak perawan.

Ini sudah mulai musim semi sudah dua bulan sejak aku meninggalkan Mingyu. Tanpa aku berkata apa-apa. Aku kira dia sudah tau kalau aku meninggalkan dia karena memang ini salah sejak awal.

Aku berjalan untuk menunggu bus. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan besar mendekapku dari belakang. Dan mencium pipiku.

"Gyu kangen sekali sama hyung" aku diam saja. Apa Mingyu bodoh memelukku dihadapan banyak orang.

"Kemana saja euung? Aku tidak berani kerumah hyung takut dimarahi, kesekolah hyung takut diejek sama mereka. A-aku telvon juga tidak diangkat sama hyungie. A-aku sangat khawatir dan a-aku sedih hyung" dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan dapat kurasakan air matanya menetes dipundakku.

"Gyu lepas atau kupukul"

"Kok hyung jahat sama gyu? Kok hyung mau pukul gyu? A-aku salah apa? Aku sayang hyung, sangat sayang malahan" aku melepaskan tangannya. Aku berlari masuk kedalam bus dan aku menangis disana.

Jahat? Iya memang. Kau tau apa? Aku memilih ini karena aku sangat menyayangi Mingyu. Ini bukanlah hal mudah kan? Setiap orang menginginkan dengan pasangannya, aku juga sama. Percayalah Gyu aku disini akan menunggumu. Aku menunggu takdir berpihak pada kita.

Maaf gak ada ncnya soalnya fokus ke konflik biar cepet end terus lanjutin cerita yang lain. Baca ffku yang guren/yang lain juga banyak ncnya kok^^ Btw Happy New Year ya guys^^ semoga semua resolusi kita semua di 2017 tercapai amin

Maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas ya


	12. 11

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Entah kenapa rutinitasku kembali kepada asalnya. Membosankan. Entah mungkin efek tidak ada Mingyu. Aku menutup mataku dan aku melihat Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Senyumannya dan caranya menatapku. Aku sangat merindukan itu. Jika saja aku seperti orang diluaran sana yang rela membela cintanya mati-matian. Tapi aku ini cuma laki-laki pengecut yang tidak bisa mempertahankan cintanya sendiri.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku diatas dipanku. Aku menatap kearah jendela sana. Hari ini turun hujan lebat. Aku jadi ingat lagi dengan Mingyu, dia sangat menyukai hujan. Entah kenapa semua hal yang kuingat tentang Mingyu membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Aku tidak sadar air mataku jatuh, air mata penyesalan dan air mata tanda aku sangat merindukan dia. Bagaimana aku tidak menyesal telah meninggalkan lelaki sebaik dia, sepengertian dia, sesayang dia, dan yang penting laki-laki yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus menjadi diri sendiri tidak perlu menjadi orang lain.

Tess. Tess

Air mataku berjatuhan, seirama dengan hujan deras ini. Aku menangis sangat pilu. Miris sekali aku. Aku yang memutuskan dia, tapi kenapa aku yang menyesal luar biasa.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Mingyu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku-aku sangat takut Mingyu"

Aku tidak tau kenapa denganku ini. Aku hanya merasa aku telah membuat keputusan yang sangat salah.

Aku jadi teringat dengan surat yang dibuat Mingyu untukku pada saat itu, pada hari itu disaat aku membuatnya terluka luar biasa. Aku membuka surat itu secara perlaha. Membaca isinya bait demi bait.

Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa, pria sesederhana Mingyu dengan segala keterbatasannya menulis kalimat yang seperti ini.

Air mataku tidak ada hentinya menetes. Jika semua orang bilang cinta tidak pernah salah, lalu kenapa aku mengalami ini? Apakah cinta itu benar-benar ada? Apa cinta seperti unicorn? Persetan dengan cinta! Hari itu saat semuanya begitu menenggelamkan ku aku benci dengan cinta. Tapi apakah kami salah jika saling mencintai? Kami hanyalah dua anak laki-laki yang sedang saling jatuh cinta.

Memoriku berputar pada saat kami pertama kali bertemu, saat Mingyu sedang terpojok dan merasa kesepian. Saat semua anak tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Aku yang juga tidak punya teman saat itu, mendekatinya dan kami menjadi sahabat baik.

Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu selalu yang ada diotak dan dihatiku. Sekeras apapun aku melupakan perasaanku padanya. Ini sangat percuma. Aku menghapus air mataku yang menetes deras. Kulihat kecermin, mataku sembab dan hidungku merah.

Tiba-tiba ku dengar ketokan dipintuku. Aku mengambil kacamata untuk menutupi semua bekas tangisanku ini.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

Deggg

Jantungku seperti berhenti, bukan karena sosok dihadapanku ini hantu atau perampok. Dia adalah pria yang baru aku tangisi tadi. Pria yang luar biasa aku rindukan.

Grebbb

Aku memeluk sosok tinggi itu, aku menciumi dada bidangnya itu. Dan aku juga menumpahkan segalah kesedihanku disana. Aku tau setelah hujan deras ini reda ada pelangi indah yang muncul.

"Mian hyung" aku mengerutkan keningku heran. Kenapa Mingyu harus minta maaf? Kan dia tidak salah. Justru aku yang salah.

"Gyu akan pergi jauh. Hyung jaga diri hyung baik-baik ya, gyu sangat sayang hyung" aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tidak-tidak boleh terjadi. Aku baru saja mau mengajaknya kembali mengulang kisah cinta kita. Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan yang begitu hebat sampai Mingyu mau meninggalkanku.

"A-apa ini? Kau mau kemana?" Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba hidungku membau sesuatu yang anyir dan juga dapat kurasakan dada pergelangan tangan Mingyu basah dan juga dadanya basah lalu aku melihat wajahnya pucat pasi, dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Gyu gyu sayang" aku memeluknya makin erat, tapi juga dapat kurasakan tubuh Mingyu perlahan menghilang. Aku menangis. Apa ini? Kemana Mingyu?

Cahaya perlahan menghilang, semua menjadi gelap. Dan ketukan dikamarku membangunkanku.

"Syukurlah jika itu cuma mimpi"

Tapi aku merasa aneh karena aku ternyata menangis dan semua mimpiku terasa nyata. Aku tidak ambil pikir dan aku membukakan pintuku. Kulihat Bohyuk dengan wajah paniknya.

"Hyung, Mingyu hyung dia, dia jadi korban penganiayaan dan pembunuhan"

"Apa?! Apa kau bohong!"

Bohyuk tidak menjawab dan dia malah menunjukan koran. Halaman utama itu, rumah Mingyu dan itu juga ibu dan kakak Mingyu yang tengah menangis didepan jasad Mingyu.

"Gyu..."

Aku berlari ditengah hujan deras itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri. Melihat Mingyuku. Aku baru ingin memperjuangkan cinta kami. Tapi kenapa ada berita bodoh ini?

"Hyung?! Ini hujan kembalilah"

Maafkan aku Mingyu, maafkan aku yang selalu melukaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu jangan pergi dulu. Ada banyak kata yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu. Aku juga ingin menyembuhkan sakitmu aku akan jadi perawat dan merawatmu seumur hidup. Kumohon.

.

.

.

Letter from Mingyu to Wonwoo

 _Hujan ini,_

 _Saat jatuh di kepalaku,_

 _Aku jadih basah kuyup,_

 _bahkan hatiku._

 _Tetaplah bersamaku._

 _Tanpa dirimu,_

 _Aku masih tak bisa sendiri dalam hujan._

 _Aku masih muda_

 _Aku sedikit takut_

 _Itu akan segera berhenti_

 _Walau aku tahu_

 _Aku mencari dirimu_

 _Berhenti sekarang_

 _Akankah berhenti sekarang?_

 _Hujan ini, air mataku_

 _Basah dalam hujan_

 _Menggigil dalam dingin_

 _aku tidak mau itu,_

 _suatu hari_

 _hujan yang begitu dingin_

 _Akan menjadi air mata yang hangat_

 _Akan mengalir turun_

 _Tak masalah_

 _Itu hanya hujan deras yang lewat_

 _itu hanya hujan deras yang lewat_

 _begitulah perasaanku_

 _setelah aku bertemu denganmu_

 _aku punya banyak kenangan bahagia_

 _aku tak kan kalah dari hujan_

 _saat hujan berhenti_

 _temui aku lagi nanti_

 _kita akan tertawa lagi_

 _kita akan bersama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc/end?

Kayaknya aku endin ae ya? Ffku jarang ada yang respon si.

Aku kangen mantanku jadi aku tulis disini. Dan ini semua curhatan aku. Maaf ya. Aku kalut.

Aku juga mau bikin drable meanie dari momen tiap hari mereka ada yang mau?

Last word, review, follow and fav pleasse


	13. 12

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

Jeonwonlust

Kemaren aku juga mikir gitu gak nyambung ama awalnya. Tapi pasti ini lebih gak nyambung u,u makasih selalu support^^

MidoriBEE

Aku juga bingung kok

Kyunie

Kemarin baper hmm

LittleOoh

Sudah kok

Prectieurl

Gak mati kok kemaren baper doang

Zahra9697

Chap depan ditunggu

Meaniemeanie

Masih misteri wkwk

Junyue...

Pegangan idung dk kalo bingung wehehe

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Diluar sana hujan turun lebat, aku tau itu. Tapi aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku kedinginan biasanya tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Aku menatap langit yang turun hujan sejenak lalu melanjutkan lariku lagi. Rumah Mingyu masih 150 meter lagi. Aku ingin berhenti sekarang. Tidak mungkin berita itu bohong, karena berita itu sudah ada dikoran.

"Mingyu-ah tunggu aku" jika memang Mingyu meninggal aku ingin disampingnya, dan mengucapkan 'Aishiteru'.

Rasanya nafasku hampir habis, jantungku terus dipacu keras. Ahh aku sudah sampai didepan rumah Mingyu. Benar saja ada banyak orang dan juga polisi. Dari yang kudengar rumah Mingyu dirampok. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan itu kepada Mingyu. Dia laki-laki yang cacat mental, tidak mungkin otaknya akan menjangkau kesana kan? Kecuali untuk hal yang mesum dia memang ahlinya.

"Hosh.. hosh, permisi a-aku ingin bertemu bibi jeon?" Aku berbicara cukup lantang kurasa, tetapi entah kenapa mereka semua tidak mendengar. Ataukah mereka lebih fokus kepada Mingyu.

Nah Mingyu! Itu Mingyu disana dia terbaring dan darahnya mengalir di dada dan pergelangan tanganku, seperti yang ada dimimpiku tadi. Ini benar-benar pertanda.

"Kim Mingyu yak! Pabboya! Bangun jangan pura-pura tidur" aku melihat kearah tubuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Wajahnya yang tampan dan juga bodoh disaat bersamaan. Wajah yang enam bulan terakhir ini sangat aku rindukan.

"Bangun! Aku sudah hampir lulus Mingyu! Kau bilang kau yang akan mengantarkan aku mendaftar kesekolah perawat. Mingyu hiks"

"Sudah Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah tenang disana"

"Kalian lihat! Dia pendarahan cepat obati. Kenapa kalian diam saja" dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir, aku bergerak menjadi perban. Aku mencarinya cukup lama. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku tau jika Mingyu masih hidup. Dia pasti menunggu kucium dulu.

Aku menyobek kaos yang kukenakan dan kubalut luka Mingyu yang lumayan lebar itu. Aku tidak peduli jika aku terlihat seperti orang gila berbicara pada mayat Mingyu. Aku tidak peduli, aku berani bertaruh kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku kan?

"Mingyu Aishiteru" aku mencium bibirnya dalam. Bibir manis itu aku mengulumnya dan aku menghisap lidahnya yang terasa sudah kaku itu.

"Aku mohon, aku mau menukarkan segala keberuntunganku dalam hidupku tapi berilah keajaiban pada kekasihku ini" aku membatin, aku tidak bisa putus asa dan berlalu biasa saja. Cinta selalu penuh keajaiban. Jika dia bisa mengubah hatiku yang keras menjadi melunak. Kenapa cinta tidak bisa memberikan keajaiban untuk yang satu ini.

"Sudah Won, ini sudah berakhir" aku tersadar, aku melepaskan ciumanku dari Mingyu dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku mencium keningnya. Dan menggenggam erat tangan penuh darah itu.

"Now&Forever"

"Mingyu-ah sayonara"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Aku menutup mataku cukup lama, kubiarkan semua kenangan tentang Mingyu memenuhi otak dan hatiku. Aku menghela nafas. Dan aku bersiap mengikhlaskan Mingyu.

Aku menatap Mingyu untuk terakhir kalinya lagi. Sebelum polisi membawanya untuk diotopsi. Aku berlari ke bibi Kim dan Jongin hyung. Aku mengucapkan bela sungkawaku kepada mereka.

"Bibi dan hyung yang tabah ya" bibi Kim memelukku erat dan menumpahkan air matanya lagi dibahuku. Dia terisak, isakan yang pedih.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin Mingyu lakukan padamu, dia juga ingin mengajakmu ketempat kakak iparnya, dia ingin menikahimu. Meskipun dia tau kau menjauhinya tapi dia percaya jika kau akan kembali padanya"

"Maaf bibi, aku melukai Mingyu"

"Ini-ini untukmu Wonwoo-ah" sebuah surat lagi dan kotak cincin. Aku tidak ingin membukanya. Aku tidak ingin susah melepaskannya lagi.

"Bukalah" aku baru memulai membukanya ketika tiba-tiba seorang polisi berteriak.

"Dia! Pendarahannya berhenti dan dia bernafas pelan. Ayo cepat berikan pertolongan pertama"

"Keajaiban dia hidup, padahal organ vitalnya yang terluka"

"Padahal dia sudah dinyatakan meninggal dua jam lalu"

"Ini semua berkat kekasihnya yang tulus mencintainya itu"

"Cinta memang ada, ini buktinya"

"Pasti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat saling mencintai"

Apa ini aku tidak salah dengar? Keajaiban jika Mingyu masih bisa hidup.

"Terimakasih tuhan, kau mendengar do'aku. Aku sangat bersyukur"

Aku segera berlari kedepan sana, kulihat para polisi sudah mulai memberi alat bantu pernafasan dan para tenaga medis sudah memberi perban pada luka Mingyu. Mereka akan membawa Mingyu kerumah sakit.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku berkali-kali. Aku menangis lagi, tapi ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Tapi ini air mata kebahagiaan. Aku segera saja bergabung kekerumunan itu.

"Aku harus bersamanya, aku kekasihnya kumohon ijinkan aku pak"

"Gara-gara laki-laki ini, anak itu hidup kembali. Keajaiban"

"Baiklah ikutlah kau" aku mendekat kearah Mingyu, menggenggam tangannya yang mulai menghangat.

"Wonu hyung" lirih Mingyu.

"Ne-ne aku disini"

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku" dia sedang sekarat, tapi kenapa dia justru berbicara seperti ini padaku.

"Ne"

Seperti itu lah, aku terus memegang tangannya sampai dirumah sakit.

"Jangan menangis sayangku" tangan Mingyu terulur untuk mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mataku yang benar-benar tumpah karena.

"Aku sangat takut gyu"

"Aku tidak papa"

.

.

.

Tbc? End?

Follow, review and fav^^

Ada yang bingung gak? Sini tanya kalo bingung ya? Chap depan bakal gak flashback lagi kok^^ jadi kita fokus ke kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Mau gak? Follow akun wattpad aku ya? Aysrwg


	14. 13

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Tapi itu sudah sangat lama aku mengalami kejadian itu. Sekarang aku hidup bahagia bersama dengan Kim Mingyu. Setelah kejadian itu, kami tidak pernah berpisah sedetikpun bahkan kami sudah diijinkan untuk tidur serumah. Kadang aku menginap dirumah Mingyu, kadang sebaliknya.

Aku kini sudah menjadi perawat dan tinggal menetap di Paris, negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis dan negara yang terkenal akan keromantisannya.

"Yah bangun udah pagi bunda mau ke rumah sakit"

Dengan gelagapan suamiku bangun, dia lupa jika dia masih telanjang. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Ah batangnya tepat dipertengahan pantatku.

"Bunda sakit apa? Kok kerumah sakit?"

"Aigoo! Ayah sayang sudah berapa lama menikah sama bunda eooh?" Mingyu terlihat sedang menghitung angka-angka dengan jari-jarinya.

"Sudah euumm 8 tahun" diapun menunjukan angka delapan dengan jarinya.

"Bunda mau kerja sayang, mandi sana bau jangan lupa sarapan ya? Ada bibimbap kan ayah kemarin minta dimasakkan masakan Korea. Kalo mau sepedaan nanti saja ya sayang tunggu agak siang sekarang masih dingin. Bunda gak mau ayah sakit. Dadah ayah" akupun mencium keningnya dan sedikit berjinjit. Dia tersenyum kearahku sembari memegangi tanganku.

"Dadah bunda cantik" lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya diudara.

Itu hanyalah aktifitas dipagi hari kami. Aku merasa bersalah karena hanya memiliki waktu untuk Mingyu. Aku lebih banyak bekerja sedangkan Mingyu saat kutinggal bekerja dia sering bersepeda atau kegereja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5, aku sudah boleh pulang artinya. Tidak sabar bertemu dengan Mingyu dan mengajarinya banyak hal baru.

"Yah? Bunda sudah pulang?" Lampunya tidak dinyalakan disini juga sangat dingin karena Mingyu tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Ihh dimana suamiku ini? Apa kegeraja ya?

"Ishh ayah dimana euum? Bunda kangen sama ayah tau"

"Taarrraa selamat merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke delapan tahun bunda" aku menoleh ke sumber suara Mingyu, disana dia sudah memegang kue dan ada bunga yang diapit diketiaknya.

"Aigoo?! Maafkan aku sayang aku lupa hari ini. Maaf gyu" aku memeluk tubuh besarnya dan menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya. Aku sangat malu saat ini.

"Tak apa bunda heheh ayah tau banyak hal yang diurus sama bunda heheh" dia mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk dan mencium keningku.

"Rumahnya sunyi ya yah. Bunda mau ada anak kecil disini" aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang agar Mingyu mengijinkaku.

Bagaimanapun juga dia kan kepala keluargaku dan suamiku. Jadi ya, aku harus hormat kepadanya.

"Eeuumm? Tapi nanti keluar lewat mana?" Aku menepuk dahiku keras lalu aku tersenyum tulus sambil menatap mata yang selalu menenangkanku itu.

"Kita adopsi saja ayah sayang" aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya dan mengedipkan mataku berulang-ulang.

"Euuungg... tapi nanti bunda lebih sayang ke adek daripada ke ayah kan?"

"Sayangnya bunda ke ayah sama ke adek nanti beda lah sayang" aku menggenggam tangannya erat lalu mencubit telapak tangan kasarnya itu.

"Yasudah besok cari aegi ya bun" aku pun tersenyum mengangguk kearah Mingyu.

Sepanjang sisa malam itu hal yang kami lakukan adalah menonton film the rings terbaru sambil makan kue yang dibelikan Mingyu tadi. Dia tidur dipangkuanku dan aku duduk menyandarkan punggungku di sofa warna pastel ini.

"Bun seram" Mingyu berucap sambil menggenggam erat tanganku dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kim sayang, hantunya tidak akan muncul"

"Tutup mata bunda eooh, nanti hantu rambut panjangnya muncul dari tv" Mingyu bangkit lalu dia memelukku erat dan menutupi mataku dengan tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia.

"Apa setakut itu dengan hantu?" Aku tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Ani.. Gyu tidak takut dengan hantu.. Gyu hanya takut tidak bisa melindungi hyung saja dan hyung memilih orang lain"aku menggandeng lengannya dan mencium pipinya.

"Apa kau tau satu hal?" Mingyu menggeleng pelan sembari menatapku intens.

"Jika aku sudah memutuskan bersamamu artinya aku sudah berani menerima segala yang ada didirimu. Aku tidak masalah dengan jutaan kekuranganmu. Karena aku mencintaimu"

"Hyung adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku" Mingyu memelukku dan menciumku dalam. Hanya mencium tidak mengulum.

"Hallo kyungsoo hyung? Ada apa?"

"..."

"Ahh masalah adopsi anak? Nee, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ah iya aku sudah cuti dan aku akan mengajak Mingyu"

"..."

"Kami inginnya yang masih bayi. Mingyu yang akan merawatnya aku akan kerja"

"..."

"Nee aku tidak akan lupa tanggung jawabku sebagai ibu"

"..."

"Yasudah bye, kutunggu dua jam lagi hyung. Ajak juga si cantik ya"

Aku berusaha mempercantik (?) tampilanku dan kulihat disana Mingyu hanya mengenakan kaos warna biru laut yang tipis dengan celana kain warna pastel yang berbahan satin.

"Apa ingin sakit yah?" Dia menggeleng polos. Aku berjalan kekamar dan mengambil jaket dua serta syal kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu dan merah. Aku juga menyisir rambut hitam Mingyu kearah atas. Aku memberinya sedikit pomade.

"Sudah siap ketemu aegi ayah?" Dia mengangguk antusias.

Selama menunggu Kyungsoo hyung, aku membereskan rumah dan menata kamar baru buat aegi nanti. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat aegyi. Aku ingin dipanggil bunda dan membantunya berjalan nanti. Aku juga tidak sabar saat dia mengatakan aku ini cantik dan Mingyu tampan.

Tbc^^

Enaknya anaknya meanie cewek/cowok ya? Dan namanya siapa? Review juseyo^^ maaf ya baru update baru paketan


	15. 14

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Kami tiba dibangunan yang cukup klasik itu. Tampak banyak anak-anak sedang bermain didepan halaman itu. Semua anak-anak ini dari berbagai ras. Mereka juga anak yang manis semua. Bahkan ketika aku melewati mereka tak jarang mereka memberi salam pada kami.

"Hyung... mereka semua manis heheh"

"Iya gyu, jadi bingung pilih yang mana" aku berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan besar disana.

Kami berempat sudah disambut oleh seorang perempuan paruh bayah yang sangat cantik. Dia adalah orang Prancis tentunya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ya?" Kami berdua lantas mengagguk.

"Kami dengar dari Kyungsoo jika kalian ingin mengadopsi anak disini. Kalian mau anak berjenis kelamin apa?"

"Laki-laki"

"Baiklah, kalian ingin yang berusia berapa? Saya akan mengantarkan kalian melihat-lihat"

"Yang masih bayi saja. Aku ingin benar-benar menjadi ibu"

"Eheheh be-benar kata Wonu hyung. Aku-aku juga ingin menjadi ayah dari awal" Mingyu tersenyum sembari menggenggam erat tanganku dan menempelkan pipinya pada kepalaku.

Perempuan itu mengantar kami pada ruangan hening dimana ada lima bayi laki-laki disana. Mereka semua sangat kasian. Pasti kedinginan.

"Orang tua dari tiga anak itu meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta, sedangkan satunya ditemukan dibandara sengaja dibuang ibunya, dan yang satunya kemungkinan dia adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap" aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Mencoba menggendong mereka dan membelai mereka.

"Hyung pelan nan-nanti dedeknya bangun eeoohh" Mingyu berbicara dengan bahasa koreanya yang lucu padaku.

"Sebaiknya pilih anak korban kecelakaan itu Won, pilih satu saja. Aku takut nanti Mingyu justru kena _Baby Blue"_

"Anak yang orangtuanya korban kecelakaan yang mana?" Perempuan itu menunjuk pada urutan bayi.

"Hyung... yang itu tampan ya juga manis"

"Daebak! Anak ini seperti perpaduan kalian berdua" Kyungsoo hyung berbicara dengan perpaduan aksen Prancis dan Korea.

"Baiklah kami pilih anak ini, apakah ada nama untuk anak ini?"

"Tidak ada Nyonya Kim" perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya untu membawa bayi laki-laki itu kedalam pelukannya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Heheh sekarang dedek jadi anaknya om Mingyu sama tante Wonu. Heheh panggil om ayah ya? Heheh bunda Wonu cantik kan?"

"Gyu gendong dia ya, aku dan Kyungsoo hyung akan mengurus semuanya dulu. Jangan dibuat menangis ya"

"Iya bunda sayangnya ayah" aku tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban suamiku itu.

Sudah sampai dirumah, kami tidak lupa membelikan berbagai keperluan bayi juga. Bahkan kini Mingyu tidak ada hentinya menggendong dan mengajak bicara anak kami itu.

"Ayah? Anak ini mau diberi nama siapa?"

"Euung Kyuwoon saja ya bun"

"Nama yang bagus yah, nanti jangan iri sama Kyuwoon ya yah"

"Heheh ani selama tiap malam bunda kasih ayah jatah lubang pantat" aku memukul lengan Mingyu dan menoleh horor kearahnya.

"Kau ini! Kan ada Kyuwoon disana sayang"

"Euung bunda gak mau kasih ayah kado ulang tahun pernikahan?" Ditatap Mingyu seperti itu ditambah dengan dia yang sedang menggendong Kyuwoon. Membuatku ingin mengulum penis besarnya itu. Ahh aku jadi tegang sendiri.

"Kado? Kado apa yah?"

"Ayah mau ini bunda" Mingyu meremas pantatku dan memaksakan jemarinya menyodoki lubang pantatku.

"Shh ngghh Gyu nanti dia bangun"

"Nanti malam saja hyung hehe"

Entah apa yang sedang dirasakan tiba-tiba Kyuwoon bangun dia menangis sejadinya. Kami berdua mencoba cara yang tadi diberitahu oleh Kyungsoo hyung. Ternyata dia merasa tidak nyaman karena popoknya sangat basah. Pumpung dia bangun aku juga akan memberinya susu.

"Ayah ganti popok Kyuwoon ya? Bunda buatkan susu buat Kyuwoon"

"Ne ne sayang"

Dari kejauhan terdengar Mingyu sangat menyayangi Kyuwoon. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia lahir dari rahimku sendiri. Tapi bagaimana bisa, aku laki-laki. Rasanya aku sangat menyesal menjadi laki-laki.

"Siapa anak tampannya ayah utututu anak tampan tampan. Kyuwoon anak tampannya ayah" bahkan anak itu tertawa dengan Mingyu. Aku lama-lama bisa jadi iri dengan anakku sendiri.

"Wahhh seru ya main sama ayah Woonie sayang, sekarang minum susu ya biar kenyang" Mingyu menyerahkan Kyuwoon padaku akupun menggendongnya dan memasukan botol susu dengan hati-hati kedalam mulutnya. Kyuwoon terus menatapku lalu berganti menatap Mingyu. Lalu dia menangis lagi.

"Ehh kenapa menangis gyu?"

"Eeii sayang, anak ayah utututu cup..cup..cup ayah disini woon tampan jangan nangis n-ne" Kyuwoon diam dipelukan Mingyu, bagaimana bisa, apa dia takut pada aku?

"Sepertinya Kyuwoon takut padaku ya yah?" Mingyu terkekeh dan mencium pipiku.

"Sekarang takut tapi nanti woon akan sayang sama bunda kok heheh"

"Gyu nanti kalo Woon sudah tidur ayo masak nasi goreng ya aku lapar"

"Euum siap cantik"

Ya begitulah hari ini berakhir menyenangkan sekali ada anak kami dan hari ini ditutup dengan makan malam romantis kami. Sekarang anggota keluarga kami menjadi tiga, karena ada Kim Kyuwoon.

"Yah? Kalo besok bunda kerja gimana sama Kyuwoon?"

"Heheh kan le-lebih jago ayah daripada bunda waktu merawat Kyuwoon eohh, bunda hanya melihatnya sambil senyum cantik. Kan bikin adik kecil ayah membesar" aku tersenyum tipis lalu meremas selangkangannya.

"Apa masih bangun eooh? Sini bunda tidurkan" akupun tertawa lepas dengan suamiku ini.

Entah kenapa rasanya Mingyu terlihat lebih dewasa dan menjadi tidak seperti anak kecil lagi. Apakah ini jalan dia menjadi sembuh? Ahh tidak mungkin semudah itu. Tapi rasanya aku sangat bahagia dengan adanya malaikat kecil diantara kita. Semoga dia jugalah yang semakin menyatukan kita berdua. Amin.

Tbc^-^

Ini pertama kalinya nulis ff marriage life. Aneh ya saran lagi dong. Diotak lagi banyak banget ide bikin bagian nc berdesakan minta dikeluarin hehe tapi bingung mau ditaruh diffku yang mana. Review, follow and fav^^


	16. 15

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Daun-daun berwarna orange mulai berguguran. Daun itu mengetuk jendela kamar kami. Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim gugur tahun ini. Dan hari ini pula genap usia Kyuwoon kami menjadi empat tahun.

"Ba-bangun anak a-ayah" pergerakan Mingyu dengan badan besarnya membuatku kaget. Dia mencubiti pipi anak kami yang mulai sekolah itu.

"Eeuungg ayah" Mingyu mengangguk lalu tersenyum kearah Kyuwoon, Mingyu juga mengelusi pipi mereka dan beberapa kali mengigit pipi malaikat kami. Aku yang berada didalam pelukan Mingyu segera saja mencubit pinggangnya.

"Awww sa-sakit bunda Wonwoo cantik"

"Salah sendiri mengusili anakku"

"Di-dia kan juga anakku"

Tiba-tiba Kyuwoon naik keatas perutku.

"Woonie anak eomma caja?" Akupun mengangguk.

"Kata appa, kalo appa tidak masukan ke lubang eomma tidak akan ada Woonie" aku mendelik tajam kearah Mingyu. Bisa-bisanya dia mengajari hal kotor pada anaknya.

"Woonie sini turun sama papa, ayo papa mandikan"

"Appa... besok Woonie cekolah diantar appa lagi?"

"Uumm setiap hari Woonie sayang"

"Eomma kenapa tidak mau mengantar Woonie uum?"

"Eomma kerja sayang" Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan anak itu yang ditujukan untukku, dia langsung menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ish aku kam juga ingin dimandikan Mingyu" akupun melakukan pekerjaan rumahku layaknya seorang ibu. Tapi untuk memasak Mingyu.

Karena hari ini hari Minggu maka aku putuskan mengajak Kyuwoon jalan-jalan. Tapi niat itu jadi urung gara-gara Mingyu ingin berduaan saja denganku.

"Adek dititipin di tante Kyungsoo ya? Sama Insoo main nanti ya" Kyuwoon memgangguk menyetujui perkataan Mingyu. Dasar si hitam mesum. Aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana hari ini berakhir.

Setibanya dirumah Kyungsoo hyung, aku segera melepas syal hitam dileher Kyuwoon karena anak itu sudah terus bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Bunda sama ayah lama?" Aku hanya bisa saling pandang dengan Mingyu.

"Nanti adek mau apa? Ayah bawakan waktu pulang?"

"Eumm emen cama coklat yah" aku menggeleng keras.

"Adek kan kemaren habis banyak dibelikan ayah" anak itu menggeleng lalu mulai menendang-nendang lantai dengan keras. Mingyu segera saja menggendongnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya.

"Nanti adek sakit gigi kalo kebanyakan makan itu" dasarnya anak itu keras kepala ya dia malah memeluk Mingyu erat-erat.

"Ayah jelek.. ayah hitam.. ayah nakal.. ayah mirip gorila" aku terkekeh tanpa sadar Kyungsoo hyung dan suaminya sudah membukakan pintu kami.

"Ehh kenapa digendong ayahnya seperti itu?"

"Hehehe ini hyung, Kyuwoon minta permen sama cokelat lagi. Padahal Mingyu melarang karena sayang tapi justru dikatain dan dia merajuk digendongannya ayahnya" Kyungsoo hyung menarik pinggang Kyuwoon dan anak itu menurut pasrah.

"Woonie ayo mewarnai sama noona?!" Mendengar pekikan anak perempuan membuat Kyuwoon melompat dari gendongan Mingyu.

"Appa, Eomma adek main dulu ya dadah" Kyuwoon pun mengecup pipi kami bergantian.

"Nah hyung ini tas isinya peralatannya Kyuwoon saja ada obatnya, maklum dia masih sakit"

Sesudah menitipkan Kyuwoon, Mingyu segera saja menyetir mobil menuju ke taman kota. Disana sangat ramai, apa Mingyu lupa kalo aku benci keramaian.

"Pulang saja Gyu rame. Aku juga merindukanmu" ucapku sambil memainkan jemariku dipahanya.

"Mau beli permen sama gula kapas buat Kyuwoon hyung sayang sama belikan hyung baju hehe"

"Dapat uang darimana gyu?"

"Dari gereja sama dikasih Jongin hyung" akupun mengangguk pelan sambil menatap depan.

Kami sudah membeli semuanya, permen, cokelat, mie ramen, takoyaki (?), daging panggang, dan bahkan kado untuk Wonwoo dari Mingyu diulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua belas. Mereka berniat merayakannya hanya berdua saja, layaknya pasangan yang baru jadian.

"Apa yang dikotak itu?"

"Heheh baju buat hyung nanti" aku sungguh tidak paham dengan maksud Mingyu.

Setelah selesai membeli semuanya kami langsung saja pulang. Tidak enak jika berlama-lama. Pasti Kyungsoo hyung kewalahan mengurus dua anak kecil.

"Hyung nanti pake bajunya ya?" Aku mengangguk sambil menatapnya datar.

Kami sudah sampai didalam rumah. Mingyu segera saja meletakkan barang bawaan kami dan menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah kearahku.

"Ishh apa ini? Jangan idiot dan buatku ingin memukulmu" aku masuk kedalam kamar membuka hadiah dari Mingyu dan aku terkejut luar biasa. Apa ini? Sebuah G-string untuk laki-laki dan bando berbentuk kucing juga ada ekor dan ada pita. Pasti ditaruh dipenisku.

"Dia adalah idiot termesum yang pernah kutemui" aku mulai menanggalkan pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan pemberian Mingyu aku melihat kekaca dan aku terlihat begitu menggoda. Tinggal bertindak semenggoda mungkin dihadapan Mingyu.

Aku keluar kamar berjalan dengan perlahan dan aku memeluk Mingyu dari belakang. "Apa daddy suka dengan ini?" Mingyu menoleh kearahku dan meneguk lidahnya kasar matanya berhenti sejenak di area dadaku yang mulus.

"Daddy sangat suka baby" Mingyu membalikkan badannya dan meremas kasar punyaku yang masih lemas.

"Daddy aku ingin bermain binal boleh?" Aku mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Mingyu tapi dengan gerakan slow motion.

.

.

.

Tbc^^

Mau rated M? Kalo mau cium author sini dong kalo gak cium skip ^^ folfav&review


	17. 16

W LOVE M

.

Cast

MEANIE COUPLE

.

RATED M!

WARNING

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ANGST MAYBE, YAOI, ADEGAN RANJANG.

.

.

Read, folfav and than review ^°^

.

I hope you can enjoy this ^^

.

.

Aku menarik tangan Mingyu mengajaknya kekamar kami. Aku ingin mengajak Mingyu melihat adegan panas kami sendiri.

"Daddy apa masih panas?" Mingyu kini hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dan celana dalamnya saja. Entah kenapa lebih sexy begini daripada melihatnya telanjang bulat.

"Sayang euungg pijat saja" pasti kalian tau pijat yang dimaksud Mingyu bukan pijat yang biasa. Ini pijat plus-plus.

Aku mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga dia terlentang dan aku duduk diatas perutnya dan kuposisikan pantatku tepatnya lubangku diatas penisnya yang mulai mengacung.

"Sudah keras ya?" Aku menggerak-gerakkan dengan cepat pantatku diatas penis Mingyu. Lalu tanganku mengusapkan minyak didada Mingyu. Aku menggosoknya secara perlahan dan sedikit memutar dibagian putingnya yang cokelat. Aku juga memaju mundurkan pinggulku diatas dadanya.

"Telurnya hyung lucu hehe" Mingyu mengusapkan jemarinya ditelurku.

"Aeeuungghhh shh gyu jangan nakal" aku melebarkan kakiku dan melepas G-stringku tepat dihadapan wajah Mingyu.

"Katanya mau jadi binal kok adiknya yang imut ini dikasihkan ke ayah bun?"aku mempoutkan bibirku dan menatap sayu Mingyu. Wajah-wajah uke butuh penis seme.

"Aku hanya menggodamu sayang"

"Yakin mau sepongin ayah? Penisnya ayah tidurnya lama lho nanti bunda kecapekan" aku tersenyum pasrah. Aku kan ingin menjadi pelacur Mingyu tapi justru aku yang terpuaskan.

"Tapi aku ingin yang diatas gyu!" Aku melepas paksa celananya menjilati kepala penisnya dan memposisikan penisku tepat didepan mulutnya. Dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya dia hanya menyentil-nyentil sedikit keras tapi ini lebih enak dari mulutnya Mingyu.

"Shhhh ngghhh" desahanku tertahan oleh batang penisnya Mingyu yang begitu menggoda untuk kukulum.

"Enak hyung?" Padahal aku hanya disentil dan Mingyu kukulum tapi dia justru biasa saja. Aku merajuk lagi, kulepaskan penis Mingyu dari mulutku.

"Gyu... kok tidak puas-puas sih? Aku lelah aku ingin dimanjakan sama penismu aku mau dibawah" Mingyu tertawa dan menarik tanganku agar berada didalam pelukannya.

"Heheh dasar bunda labil euungg" Mingyu mengelusi rambutku dan menaruhku dibawah. Aku menatapi wajah Mingyu dari bawah. Aigoo sangat sexy.

"Apa liat-liat aku masih merajuk karna kau keluarnya lama"

"Kalo ayah keluarnya cepat nanti bunda cari seme lain hehe. Jangan aneh-aneh bunda. Sudah kewajiban ayah memuaskan bunda" Mingyu menenggelamkan kepalanya didadaku. Memberi beberapa kissmark disana. Sensasi sedotan bibir Mingyu juga sangat aku rindukan.

"Euunggg gyu en-aakkhh" Mingyu mengangguk lalu dia mulai melebarkan kakiku. Pemanasan dulu. Dia memasukkan tiga jarinya yang sudah diberi liurnya kedalam lubang analku.

"Ughhh nghhhh" baru jari saja sudah membuatku melayang apalagi penisnya Mingyu.

Lalu Mingyu menatap wajahku dan dia mengangguk pelan. Tapi aku menarik tangannya agar pergerakkannya terhenti.

"A-ada apa bunda?" Mingyu mengusapi suraiku dengan lembut sambil menatapku intens.

"Pake kondom ya?"

"Heheh bunda takut hamil hmm? Atau bunda tidak mau kena sperma ayah?" Aku menarik telinga Mingyu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan gyu, ihh bunda mau saja ayah pakai kondom, sini bunda pakaikan ya yah" aku menuju ke lemari mengambil kondom, aku menaruhnya disana karena bahaya jika Kyuwoon mengambil benda itu.

Aku mulai memakaikannya pada penis Mingyu tapi sebelumnya aku menjilat kepala penis itu karena gemas. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah orang terangsang.

"Euummmm shhhh wonie hyungie enaakkhh ahh terushh ashh ja-nganhh berhenti.." pipiku menjadi menggembung karena aku menarug penis Mingyu didalam pipiku sambil mengulumnya dengan gerakan slow motion. Tidak lupa pandangan nakal kuarahkan padanya.

"Hyungiiee euunggg" aku membuka mulutku dan Mingyu dengan cepat menarik penisnya dan kegiatan awalku kulanjutkan, yaitu memakaikan kondom untuk Mingyu.

Sudah terpasang dipenisnya Mingyu yang besar. Aku tersenyum dan memasang wajah takjub kehadapan Mingyu.

"Punya mu sangat besar gyu apa muat dipunyaku hmm?"

"Heheh apa mau Mingyuie buat lebih luas supaya muat?" Aku mengabaikannya dan justru mengendusi bola milik Mingyu.

.

Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku dan menghadapkannya pada Mingyu.

"Gyu disini yahh cepat aku sudah gatal" wajahku rasanya memanas. Meskipun sudah sangat lama menikah dengan Mingyu tapi bersikap seperti jalang baru kali ini kulakukan. Tapi aku tidak yakin sih.

Dan punya Mingyu sudah tepat berada didepan holeku. Tanpa menunggu lama aku memajukan holeku untuk melahap penis perkasa milik Mingyu. Dengan penuh semangata aku menggoyangkan pinggulku dan mengocok penisku sendiri. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia hanya merem-melek karena keenakan.

"Shhh ahhh engghh terus hyungiee" aku membuat gerakan memutar pada pinggulku. Mungkin gerakanku yang barusan memberi efek luar biasa bagi Mingyu sehingga membuat penisnya makin melesak masuk.

Cukup lama kami saling menggenjot dan bergumul mencari titik nikmat kami. Hingga tiba-tiba aku merasa penisku sangat geli luar biasa dan aku ingin buang air kecil.

"Gyuuu mau keluar shhhh nghhhh deeperhh shhh auuhhh shit penismu besar gyu" dan sperma panas yang kental keluar dari lubang kencingku mengenai perut Mingyu dan wajahnya.

"Aaa-aku juga hyungieee shhh ahhhh" penisnya sudah tidak keras lagi, artinya Mingyu sudah keluar. Aku segera mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh dan aku menarik kondom dari penisnya lalu aku menumpahkan seluruh spermanya didalam mulutku. Aku bahkan memasukkan kondomnya kemulutku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan setiap setitik sperma suamiku itu.

"Ahhh enak gyu spermamu" aku menatap wajah Mingyu yang tampan itu, membelai pipinya dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Tidurlah. Jalljayo. Saranghae Kim Mingyu"

"Nado Wonie hyung"

.

.

.

End

Maafkan baru update kemaren fokus segala macam ujian itu. Aku bingung ama alurnya ini aja maksa parah ada yg tau hyungwonho? Mereka gay parah gue suka lah


	18. 17

**Dedikasi buat kyunie dan beanim yang selalu baik mau review ffku yang jelek pan-kapan aku buatin buat kyunie deh request hehe**

 **Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

Tidak ada hal yang berubah diantara kami, mungkin hanya usia kami yang bertambah tapi jika soal hubungan percintaan kami hal itu bisa dibilang sangat lancer dan kami masih hangat seperti awal kita berpacaran dulu. Aku bangga karena memiliki suami dengan mental yang berbeda. Memangnya mana ada gadis jaman sekarang yang mau dengan Mingyu, meskipun Mingyu tampan gadis-gadis itu tidaklah bodoh. Jadi kemungkinan Mingyu selingkuh adalah nol persen. Soal Kyuwoon anak itu sudah berusia empat belas tahun sekarang. Bahkan dia terkadang yang memberi tahu ataupun membenarkan sesuatu jika Mingyu berbuat kesalahan saat aku sedang bekerja. Anak itu juga terkadang yang membantuku melakukan pekerjaan rumah, aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Mingyu karena jadwal Mingyu hanyalah ketaman, memberi makan burung merpati, makan dan malam harinya tidur.

Sepuluh tahun lebih kami hidup dengan bahagia disini. Selama itu pula aku dan Mingyu tidak pulang ke Korea, kami tidak seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin hyung yang sangat mapan. Gajiku saja terkadang tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup yang tinggi disini. Maka aku memutuskan untuk pulang bulan depan, setelah Kyuwoon merayakan kelulusannya disekolah menengah. Sedikit berat meninggalkan kota yang penuh kenangan ini. Aku mengingat dimana saat aku pernah kehilangan Mingyu, disaat haru untuk pertama kalinya Kyuwoon memanggilku bunda. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes pelan dipipiku. Aku benar-benar terlarut dalam pemikiranku sendiri. Rasa rindu dann keengganan meninggalkan tempat ini membuat air mataku kian deras turun.

"bunda? Kenapa menangis? Bunda sakit? Kyuwoon ambilkan obat ya?" tepukan Kyuwoon membuat ku tersadar dan segera saja aku menghapus air mataku yang jatuh. Saat ini kami sedang duduk dimeja makan sedang melakukan makan malam kami. Mingyu yang mengetahui aku bersedih segera saja menarik tanganku dan membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"maaf Mingyunie belum bisa membahagiakan Wonie, masih belum bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk Kyuwoonie" aku menggeleng pelan didalam dekapannya, air mataku yang semula sudah kering kembali terjatuh lagi. Aku bahkan terisak pelan didalam dekapan lelaki ini.

"a-aniya, Mingyunie tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu. Wonie tau bagaimana keadaan Mingyunie kok. Mingyunie hanya perlu menemani Wonie dan memeluk Wonie tiap malam. Mengerti?" aku bertanya sambil mengusap wajah Mingyu. Dan tangan besar Mingyu digunakannya untuk mengusap air mataku yang turun tadi.

"bunda maaf lama-akhh maaf aku menggangu"

"heheh aniya kemarilah woonie, bunda mau membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Dan terimakasih untuk obatnya tapi bunda tidak sakit, hanya saja tadi ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba lewat dipikiran bunda"

"ahh hal apa itu bun? Apa soal nilai ulanganku yang mendapat Sembilan puluh lima kemarin?" anak itu berbicara sambil menyuapkan pie apel kedalam mulut mungil namun dapat menampung banyak makanan.

"waahh anak ayah pintar ya dapat nilai seperti itu. Euumm dulu ayah tidak pernah dapat bagus bahkan ayah sering tinggal kelas. Lalu ayah sekolah disekolah luar biasa. Jadi kangen gak bisa ketemu bundamu"

"bukan itu woonie. Jadi kita akan pindah ke Korea sayang. Nenek ingin bertemu denganmu kamu tidak keberatan kan sayang?"

"aku harus meninggalkan teman-teman tapi mau bagaimana lagi bun. Keadaannya begini. Nanti diKorea akan belajar giat agar ayah dan bunda bangga padaku" Mingyu mengusap lembut rambut anak kami.

"woonie disana sangat banyak sekali tempat menjual makanan yang enak dan juga kita disana bisa bertemu nenek, paman dan juga bibimu nanti hehe. Tapi nanti woonie tidak boleh membawa hal yang disini ne seperti berbicara frontal dan memanggil tidak formal kepada yang lebih tua" Mingyu itu bagaimana pun adalah sosok seorang ayah makanya dia juga harus menasihati anaknya.

"tidak boleh ngomong bahasa inggris dan perancis ya yah? Tapi Kyuwoon tidak terlalu bisaa bahasa korea"

"nanti bunda ajari sayang, sekarang makananmu sudah habiskan? Pergilah kekamarmu lalu belajar setelah belajar tidur ne. Jangan terlalu larut belajarnya woonie" kebiasaanku sebelum setelah makan adalah mencium pipinya itu.

Setelah anakku sudah masuk kedalam kamar hanya tersisa aku dan Mingyu disitu. Aku mengamati Mingyu.

"kenapa tidak dihabiskan gyunie?" tanyaku lembut sambil memberikan sesuap makanan kepadanya. Saat kami sudah cukup dekat aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, mata Mingyu berwarna merah. Tetapi aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya, sepertinya itu hanya iritasi karena memang hari ini bertepatan musim dingin dan Mingyu diluar terus.

"aaaa buka mulutnya sayang" Mingyu membuka mulutnya, dia mengunyah dengan perlahan hingga tiba-tiba Mingyu berlari kearah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang belum tercerna dengan baik. Bahkan sayuran yang diamakan Mingyu tadi pagi saja masih tetap utuh.

"kau kenapa? Apa sakit? Ayo kedokter" aku mengelus-elus lembut leher Mingyu bermaksud agar rasa mualnya segera berkurang. Bukannya menjawab ajakanku Mingyu hanya menggeleng. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tatapannya sayu sekali.

"hyung kepala Mingyu sangat sakit dan rasanya pandangan Mingyu mengabur hyung akhh sa-sakitt hyung" Mingyu menyengkeram erat tanganku dan dia menunduk menatap tanah guna mengurangi rasa sakitnya itu.

"minum obat penghilang rasa sakit ya? Tunggu ya, tadi woonie membelikan untukku" setelah berlari beberapa menit, aku kembali lagi kepada Mingyu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Lalu tanganku terulur mengelus kepalanya dan memberikan secangkir air putih serta obat dua buah berwarna merah muda dan putih.

"minumlah kau akan sembuh" Mingyupun mengangguk pelan.

Setelah minum obat, Mingyu berdiri tapi langsung terjatuh karena kakinya sangat tidak lemah.

"mau kemana hmm?" ucapku sambil mengambil tangannya dan menaruhnya dipundakku, dan tanganku memegang pinggang Mingyu agar dia tidak jatuh lagi.

"mau tidur hyung" baiklah ayo sini kuantarkan.

Setelah Mingyu tidur aku mengecek suhu tubuhnya, sangat panas sekali dan juga keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Tambahan pula Mingyu mengigau yang artinya dia sedang sakit. Aku berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil es batu dan memasukkannya kedalam plastic lalu membawa es situ kekamarku. Sungguh wajah Mingyu sangat mengkhawatirkan saat ini, dia yang baiasanya ceria menjadi terlihat lemah. Aku menaruh es situ dikening Mingyu lalu mencium bibir Mingyu pelan.

"semoga ayah cepat sembuh. Saranghaeyo"

 **Ff ini jadi tiada rasa ya—kurang beberapa chap lagi end. aku ada ff genre fluff dan ada Mnya gitu enaknya castnya yunjae, hyungwonho, meanie apa vkook ya? Kalo ada saran cast lain juga gpp. Ada beberapa juga ff yang mau gue hapus dan remake ulang.**


	19. 18

**Siders saranghaeyo muach and also thnk you so much for ma bae kyunie &beanienim who always cheering me3**

Tidak terasa ini sudah bulan terakhirku di Paris aku, Mingyu, Kyuwoon, Kyungsoo hyung dan Insoo kini berada dibandara untuk keberangkatan ke Korea. Keberangkatannya pada pukul 01:49 dan sekarang sudah pukul 01:27. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo hyung dan Insoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kakak ipar kami yang membantu kami banyak hal dan yang mengajarkan kami bahasa Perancis juga.

"adik ipar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? matamu terlihat merah dan wajahmu pucat sekali" Tanya Kyungsoo hyung dengan pertanyaan seduktifnya.

"mungkin dia hanya kedinginan hyung, bukan masalah yang serius kok. Sudah hyung ya sudah ada pemberi tahuan. Aku akan merindukan hyung dan Insoo. Annyeong" ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"ne wonie-ah kami juga akan sangat merindukanmu sampai jumpa nanti di Korea ne. Jaga dirimu sekeluarga. Kabari kami jika kau sudah sampai Won. Annyeong Wonie-ah. Annyeong Wonie imo" dan setelahnya kami sekeluarga memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa kami kekorea.

Kami sudah masuk kedalam pesawat dan menduduki kursi sesuai dengan yang diarahkan oleh pramugari, tapi Mingyu terlihat diam saja dan seperti panic. Wajahnya menjadi pucat lalu matanya memerah dia makin mengetatkan jaketnya pada tubuhnya agar dia tidak kedinginan.

"ayah? Apa ayah baik-baik saja?" Mingyu mengangguk sembari memegang kepalanya. Lalu tangannya yang satunya meremas kasar tangan Kyuwoon dengan gerakan tiba-tiba.

" akhhhh sa-sakit akhh hyungie to-tolong akkhh-uu" Mingyu mulai memukul-mukul kasar kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya. Para penumpang dan pramugari mulai menghambur kearahku. Kami mencoba menghentikan tindakan Mingyu namun nihil. Beberapa detik dia memukul kepalanya dengan ekstrim lalu akhirnya dia pingsan. Tampak dari mulut dan hidungnya keluar darah segar.

"tolong selamatkan suamiku siapapun juga, kumohon" aku menatap beberapa orang yang mendekat kearah kami dengan tatapan yang memohon. Sedangkan Kyuwoon dia memberikan selimut dan mengambi tisu guna menghentikan pendarahan pada Mingyu.

"maaf tuan tapi sepertinya sedang tidak ada tenaga medis disini. Jadi kami hanya bisa memberi pertolongan pertama saja" beberapa pramugari mulai memasang infus dan masker oksigen pada Mingyu. Sesekali mereka juga mengelap keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuh Mingyu.

"kita hanya bisa melakukan ini sampai kita tiba ditempat tujuan tuan. Maafkan kami" pramugari-praamugari itu menunduk hormat padaku dan Kyuwoon.

"bunda? Apa ayah pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit yang serius?" Tanya Kyuwoon serius. Dan aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gelengan dikepalaku.

"kita harus sabar sayang, mungkin ayahmu hanya sedikit sakit kepala tadi bukan penyakit yag serius. Lebih baik woonie tidur ne masih lama sampai dikorea" aku menyelimuti tubuh Kyuwoon dengan selimut yang disediakan oleh pihak penerbang. Lalu kamipun sama-sama tertidur.

Aku terbangun karena mulai mendengar suara bising dan juga merasakan goncangan. Sepertinya ini sudah sampai dan pesawat akan mendarat. Entahlah sudah berapa lamanya aku tertidur.

"bunda tenang saja biar aku yang membawa barang-barang ayah. Mereka bilang setelah turun kita akan langsung masuk ambulance untuk membawa ayah kerumah sakit. Ngomong-ngomong bun dikorea sedang musim semi ya. Wahh pasti sangat indah lalu aku juga ingin mencoba itu ssam-ssam apa bun lupa namanya aku dan itu ttaeboki ya kalo tidak salah. Kata ayah enak bun"

"nanti kita akan makan bersama saat ayah sudah pulang ya" daridalam pesawat terdengar arahan bahwa pesawat sudah mendarat dan kita sudah bisa keluar. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah pramugara itu yang sedang mengangkat Mingyu dan membawanya keranjang khas rumah sakit. Mingyu benar-benar terlihat pucat dan dia juga tidak sadar sama sekali. Penumpang yang dibelakangku tadi memberitahu sebelum kami turun.

Mobil ambulance sudah ada didepan kami mereka dari pihak rumah sakit memasukkan tubuh Mingyu kedalam mobil itu. Aku dan Kyuwoon mengekor pasalnya ini adalah kedatangan pertamaku terlebih lagi pihak keluarga kami tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa kami pulang. Jadilah aku yang akan menjadi wali Mingyu sekaligus melaksanakan tanggung jawabku sebagai istri sholeha yang menemani suaminya dalam keadaan apapun juga.

Xxxxxx

Mobil dengan sirine yang khas ini sudah sampai dirumah sakit Seoul. Rumah sakit ini sangat besar dan juga kelihatannya mahal sekali biaya perawatannya. terlebih dengan kondisi Mingyu yang sepertinya membutuhkan biaya perawatan yang sangat besar. Aku hanya takut jika uang yang sudah susah-susah kami kumpulkan disana habis hanya untuk biaya ini saja. Tapi apapun itu asal Mingyu bisa sembuh dan penyakit ini menghilang aku akan melakukan apasaja untuk kesehatannya.

"maaf tuan anda hanya boleh sampai sini saja" ucap perawat itu sembari menutup pintu ruangan bercat putih dan beraroma alcohol itu sembari menutup kordennya juga.

"aishh akukan walinya. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya" aku memjiat kepalaku yang berdenyut pelan. Aku sangat pusing dengan keadaan Mingyu saat ini.

"bun, woonie belikan makanan ya? Bunda belum makan kan?" Tanya kyuwoon dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang lancar.

"nee hati-hati ya kau baru disini kan sayang. Gunakan atm ibu saja. Kita masih belum punya won disini" kyuwoon mengangguk tanda dia mengerti.

Sudah tiga jam kami disini bahkan sudah berapa kali juga Kyuwoon bolak-balik ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan yang katanya rasanya sangat enak itu. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak nafsu untuk makan sama sekali. Hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah berdo'a agar Mingyu tidak papa.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka Nampak seorang dokter lelaki paruh baya dan tiga perawat dating dari ruangan itu. Aku yang melihatnya segera berlari menuju kesana dan bertanya dengan suara yang parau.

"bagaimana keadaanya dok?"

"anda wali dari orang itu?" aku mengangguk antusias. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar keadaan Mingyu saat ini.

"hhhh silahkan pergi ke bagian administrasi terlebih dahulu untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran dan mengisi data diri pasien kami tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Dan apabila selesai pergilah keruangan saya. Nama saya Kim Sang Il. Kalo begitu saya permisi"

"terimakasih atas bantuan anda dokter" akupun menunduk dalam.

"bun sudah bisa masuk keruangan ayah belum" aku menggeleng lemas tanpa menoleh kehadapan Kyuwoon.

"hhh bunda pergi mengurus pembayaran dulu ya. Kau disini saja jaga barang-barang kita"

"yes mom"

Xxxxxx

"ekhemmm jadi bagini tuan, menurut data-data dan hasil yang saya lihat sepertinya tuan Kim Mingyu terkena penyakit Glaukoma" ucap dokter laki-laki dengan usia yang sepertinya paruh baya dan dengan name tag di jas putihnya Lee Soo Man.

" _glaucoma_ ya? Hah?! Apa dok _glaucoma_ katamu" aku berteriak dengan histeris. Aku masih tidak percaya tentunya.

"iya tuan, belum dipastikan tuan Kim menderita penyakit _glaukoma_ jennies apa. Namun menurut dugaan saya melihat dari gejala-gejala yang terjadi pada tuan Kim sepertinya itu _glaucoma sudut terbuka_ "

"tapi dok saya tidak menyadari jika itu adalah gejala _glaucoma_ dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"gejala awalnya memang sakit kepala, nyeri pada mata, adanya bayangan lingkaran disekeliling cahaya, mata memerah, mual atau muntah dan mata berkabut. Apakah tuan Kim sudah pernah mengalami hal-hal yang saya sebutkan tadi?" aku mencoba mengingat-nngingat semuanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ingatan satu bulan yang lalu saat kami makan malam tiba-tiba berputar.

"satu bulan yang lalu dok. Tetapi kenapa itu bisa terjadi dok? Dia terlihat sedang terkena penyakit tifus" jawabku dengan pelan. Aku baru menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya aku yang sebagai perawat karena tidak mengetahui penyakit suamiku sendiri.

"ya memang semuanya normal terlebih pada matanya mengingat penyakit ini menyerang mata. Tetapi ada masalah didalam saluran, itu disebut _trabecular meshwork._ Yang menyebabkan cairan mata tidak berfungsi dengan baik" pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat Mingyu menangis, bahkan seingatku terakhir Mingyu menangis adalah saat Kyuwoon memanggilnya ayah.

"lalu bagaimana dok cara menyembuhkannya?" aku bertanya penuh dengan keoptimisan.

"kemungkinan jika sejak awal peyakit ini diketahui kita dapat menyembuhkan dengan obat, terapi laser atau operasi. Tetapi kondisi tuan Kim sudah sangat parah tuan. Kami sudah tidak dapat mengobatinya"

"lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti dok" suaraku terdengar mulai parau dan kacau. Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan sandaranku.

"kehilangan penglihatan untuk selamanya tuan. Maafkan kami. Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Silahkan tuan sudah bisa keluar. Dan tuan Kim baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan perawatan selama dua hari dia harus diberi obat agar mual dan sakit kepalanya berkurang"

"ne terimakasih dokter" aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan lemas. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas beratku hari ini.

 **Update setiap hari kamis, senin ya^^ siders aku tau kalo kamu selalu ngikutin ff aku kok kan ada viewnya hehe gapapa kok gak ada review, follfav aku ikhlas :')**


	20. 19

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Maaf kalo kadang ada jumlah huruf N double itu Karena keyboardnya**

Kyuwoon yang melihat aku berjalan sangat pelan dan dengan wajah sedihku, mulai berlari menghampiriku.

"apa kata dokter bun? Ayah tidak papa kan?" aku menggeleng pelan dan mulai menjatuhkan air mataku. Aku mencoba mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

" _glaucoma,_ jangan bertanya pada bunda sekarang. Carilah diinternet sayang. Ibu sangat bingung saat ini" kyuwoon mulai bergegas megambil ponsel pintarnya dan jarinya mengetik sesuatu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya matanya membulat sempurna dan dia memelukku.

"bunda apa ayah akan kehilangan penglihatannya?" aku mengangguk danmenangis untuk pertama kalinya dihadaan anak tunggalku. Dia tersenyum kearahku lalu mulai menghapus air mataku yang jatuh dan memelukku.

"bunda kenapa menangis? Apa jika ayah tidak lagi bisa melihat bunda akan meninggalkan ayah?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat Tanya yang dilontarkannya.

"tidak nak, hanya saja bagaimana cara keluarga bunda menerima ayahmu itu. Sejak awal saja sudah tidak ada yang menyetujui kami ditambah sekarang ayahmu tidak bisa melihat"

"bunda harus meyakinkan mereka, lagipula ayah adalah orang yang baik dan setia kan bun?" aku mengangguk. Benar kata Kyuwoon, aku harus menghadapi ini dengan tegar.

 **Dua hari kemudian**

Kami sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tempat Mingyu dirawat, dia tampak sehat sekali sekarang bahkan senyum indahnya terus terpatri diwajah tampannya itu. Saat aku menatap matanya mulai ada semacam selaput yang mengelilingi iris matanya. Bahkan MIngyu sudah tidak bisa melihat benda dengan focus, aku mengetahuinya saat dia kuberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan singkat.

Aku memilih beberapa hari ini menginap dirumah ibuku. Ahh aku sangat rindu dengan ayah, ibu dan juga adik-adikku. Pasti mereka semua sudah besar.

Setelah sampai didepan rumahku aku, Mingyu dan Kyuwoon turundari taxi. Kyuwoon membantuku mengeluarkan barang-barang dan Mingyu kulihat dia memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan. Aku segera memegangi punggung Mingyu dan menaruh kepalanya dipundakku. Kejadian ini dilihat oleh supir taxi itu dan dia terkejut melihat kearah kami. Lalu aku tersenyum menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari supir tersebut. Kyuwoon kuperintah untuk membuka gerbang keluargaku.

"good morning? Anybody home?" aku menatap tajam kearah anakku.

"jangan membawa kebiasaan diparis Kim Kyuwoon" dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh anak itu. Lalu tak lama Somi keluar dari dalam rumah. Sekarang dia sudah sangat cantik, mungkin usianya saat ini duapuluh enam tahun. Dia terlihat anggun dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat gelap tanpa poni dan digerai begitu saja.

"maaf ya saengie ini siapa? Dan ada perlu dengan siapa?" tentu saja Somi kaget didepannya ada anak berusia empat belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan wajah blasteran korea-eropa.

"ahhh aunty Somi? Wahh neomu areumdawoyo" Kyuwoon memeluk Somi lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya. Somi yang melihatnya dengan bingung langsung menuruti tingkah Kyuwoon. Aku masih tidak bisa masuk kerumah karena sakit kepalanya Mingyu belum berkurang. Jadi aku tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun.

"aku Kim Kyuwoon anak pertama dari ayahku Kim Mingyu dan bundaku Jeon Wonwoo, lahir dan dibesarkan di Paris oleh ibuku. Senang bertemu dengan aunty" diakhir ucapannya dia tersenyum sembari menunduk hormat kearah Somi. Aku jadi heran darimana anak itu belajar bahasa Korea dan kenapa ini jadi seperti laporan kopral kepada letnan.

"ommo?! Kau anak Wonwoo hyung. Wahh tampannya kau, mana ibumu? Kenapa tidak memberitau kami kalau kau datang?" lalu Kyuwoon menunjuk kearah kami berdua dan akupun terenyum hangat kearahnya. Somi segera berlari kearah kami dan memelukku jjuga mencium pipiku.

"eohh kenapa dengan Mingyu oppa? Apa sakit?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"aunty boleh kami masuk? Aku sangat lapar saat ini" Kyuwoon mempoutkan bibirnya sembari melipat tangannya didada. Lalu kamipun tertawa saat itu kecuali Mingyu dia masih bersandar dipundakku dan memejamkan matanya.

Saat diruang tamu aku melihat ayah yang menatapku dalam. Masih dengan memegangi tubuh Mingyu yang dibantu oleh Kyuwoon aku berusaha menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"ayah" entah kenapa setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung menunduk hormat pada ayahku. Tapi dia langsung berteriak kesakitan akupun langsung menyentuh punggungnya dan menaruh kepalanya di pahaku. Mingyu terlihat sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"Kim Wonwoo? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku salut pada setiamu terhadap orang menjijikkan itu apalagi spertinya suamimu sakit ya hahaha. Dan anak laki-laki ini siapa?" Tanya ayahku dengan sarkas kearahku. Somi yang melihatku segera mengelus punggungku.

"maafkan aku tuan Jeon tetapi tolong berbicara yang sopan pada bundaku dan jangan menyebut ayahku seperti itu. Itu tidak pantas. Aku adalah anak dari mereka tuan Jeon. Lalu apa ada masalah?" Kyuwoon menatap mata ayahku tanpa rasa takut bahkan dia terlihat menantang ayah.

"hahahah bahkan anak ini berani berbicara seperti ini kepadaku. Sepertinya kau bangga menjadi anak pasangan gay ya? Dan kau Wonwoo bagaimana hidupmu? Kau pasti sengsara ya? Hidup dengan laki-laki idiot dan anak kurang ajar, terlebih saat ini kondisi suamimu semakin menggelikan. Jika aku jadi kau pasti aku akan meninggalkan dia" aku masih menunduk dalam merenungi kalimat ayahku. Sangat tajam dan menyakitkan seperti benar-benar menggoresku.

"coba jika kau menurut padaku dann menikah dengan Kim Yeri, kau pasti hidup dengan serba berkecukupan! Untuk apa kau kemari"

"akk-"

"ayah, kenapa kau masih sama? Apa kau tidak kasian dengan hyung yang jauh-jauh dari Paris hah sudahlah ayah, meskipun Wonwoo hyung adalah gay dia tetap berbakti dan kadang membantu keuangan kita kan" bohyuk memotong ucapanku setelah dia baru turun dari lantai dua. Penampilannya jauh berbeda sekali. Dia terlihat tampan dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang poninya dibiarkan menutup keningnya. Pasti cita-citanya sejak sekolah dasar, yakni menjadi model catwalk terpenuhi.

Ibuku yang sedari tadi berada didapur danna hanya menguping akhirnya menampakkan dirinya sembari membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir diatasnya.

"ayah sudahlah! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas hal itu sejak awal Wonie meminta restumu untu menikah dengan Mingyu. Lalu sekarang kenapa kau mengomel tidak jelas?" aku menatap wajah ibuku, wajah teduhnya yang sudah dipenuhi keriputan disana-sini.

"annyeonghasimnika nenek" Kyuwoon menunduk hormat kepada ibuku, lalu tangan ibu terulur untuk membelai pipi Kyuwoon dengan lembut. Dan kulihat Kyuwoon tersenyum kearah kami berdua.

"kau sangat tampan, pintar, sopan dan juga berani. Kau pasti akan sukses dimasa depan. Nenekmu ini akan selalu mendo'akanmu"

"jadi kau adalah keponakanku ya? Kim Kyuwoon? Berapa usiamu tinggi sekali kau? Dan sangat tampan, tidak ingin menjadi model" Kyuwoon yang mendapat pertanyaan bertubi hanya bisa memundurkan kepalanya sembari mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Barulah beberapa detik otaknya buffering dia mulai menunduk hormat dan tersenyum hangat.

"ne paman ini aku keponakanmu, soal usia, aku berusia empat belas tahun. Aku tidak ingin menjadi model tapi aku ingin menjadi akuntan, aku ingin bekerja pada bank dunia suata saat nanti. Dan terimakasih atas pujian paman kepadaku"

Sementara Kyuwoon masih berusaha mengakrabkan dirinya serta mempelajari budaya korea dari paman dan neneknya. Aku, Mingyu dan Somi menuju kamarku yang terdahulu. Somi membantuku memasukkan bajuku kelemari. Dan dia sejak tadi tidak berhenti menenangkan aku dnan menyuruhku melupakan kalimat ayahku.

Setelah melihat Somi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku menatap lekat-lekat kearah tubuh Mingyu, aku tersenyum melihat punggung lebarnya juga wajah tampannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus kehilangan penglihatannya, aku yakin dia nanti pasti akan merasa terpukul. Aku berharap hari itu tidak akan pernah datang kepada Mingyu.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan mungkin aku akan menginap dirumah keluargaku , sebelum aku menemukan lowongan pekerjaan pada rumah sakit. Lagipula aku memiliki sertifikat pernah bekerja dirumah sakit Paris pasti itu akan sangat membantuku. Untuk Kyuwoon, aku belum mengurus kepindahannya, tapi Jungkook bilang dia yang akan mengurus kepindahan Kyuwoon di sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Jeon Jungkook adikku yang bergigi kelinci itu sudah menjadi guru olahraga saat ini di salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul.

Dan pagi ini,

Pagi yang harusnya cerah dan tenang menjadi kelabu untukku. Pagi pertamaku dikorea setelah lama di Paris.

 **Review, folfav ya^^ aku tau ffku jelek makanya kritik biar bagus. See you on ma next chap.**


	21. apologize

Maaf banget buat very very very late buat lanjutin ff aku aku setahun tinggal di asrama dan harus pake komputer umum. Terus aku sangat malu dan gak percaya diri buat nulis ff Mature yang banyak adegan ena-enanya. Anyway aku juga mau bikin ff romance mature yang tentang mermans gitu gara" liat anime free.

Jadi aku mau lanjutin atau enggak ._. mau nulis lagi apa enggak? Nulis content mature lagi atau enggak? ._. aku lagi bingung

I hope you all can help me guys ^^

Kalo respon kalian baik. Aku bakal bikin mature chapter buat semua ff aku ^^ dan ofc new story aku ^^


	22. again

Jadi, makasih buat yang udah dukung semua keputusanku dan udah nunggu aku lama buat update cerita ini. Jadi pasti kalian tau ceritaku yang judulnya mermans kan? Nah cerita itu aku mau hapus dari awal dan bikin lagi, aku rasa ceritanya itu absurd banget 😊😊 untuk yang lainnya secepatnya aku akan update ^^


End file.
